Strażnik Serca
by Tygrys
Summary: Jeden z pierwszych fików. Bohaterowie ze świata Naruto w dość dziwnej misji
1. Chapter 1

7

**STRAŻNIK SERCA**

**PROLOG**

Niebo miało kolor stali. Czarne chmury okryły mrokiem ziemie, a powietrze zdawało się napięte jak cięciwa łucznika tuż przed oddaniem strzału. Piorun niczym jaskółka przeciął nieboskłon, nieznośną cisze przerwał odgłos uderzającego o ziemie deszczu.

Na niewielkiej polanie, w strugach deszczu w milczeniu stały trzy osoby. Czarne długie płaszcze pochłaniały z trudem coraz większe ilości wilgoci. Lecz postacie nawet nie drgnęły. Wydawały się czekać. W końcu wśród piorunów dało się słyszeć szum skrzydeł. Gdzieś z ciemności lasu wyłoniło się kolejne dwie postacie. Zakapturzone twarze obróciły się.

- Wybaczcie, ze musieliście tak długo czekać – odezwał się łagodny głos jednego z przybyszów.

- Nie przepraszaj, nie czekamy długo - odparł najwyższy z czekających.

- Kiedy to się stało? – spytał drugi z przybyłych.

- Dwa dni temu.

- Czy już coś wiecie?

- Nie – powiedział, głos miał barwę lodu – Straciliśmy trop…

Przybysze spojrzeli na siebie. Niższy zwrócił się do swego towarzysza:

- Huski, mógłbyś?

- Już – odpowiedział – Czy to tu zgubiono trop?

Przytaknęli w milczeniu. Huski podszedł bliżej, uklęknął i zaczął przesuwać dłoń nad ziemią. W pewnej chwili zatrzymał. Błękitna aura pojawiła się wokół postaci. Powietrzem wstrząsnął kolejny piorun.

- Byli tu, cztery osoby, śpieszyli się… Ślady jednego są głębsze, niósł ciężar...

Zamaskowani drgnęli i spojrzeli na tego, który prowadził rozmowę szukając w jego obliczu potwierdzenia własnych przypuszczeń.

- Czy wiesz… czy wiesz, dokąd się udali? – spytał drżącym głosem.

- Wczoraj też padało, ślady są niewyraźne, rozmyte. Wiem tylko, że udali się na południe, prawdopodobnie południowy-zachód – powiedział podnosząc się z ziemi – gdybym przybył wcześniej mógłbym powiedzieć więcej, ale teraz…

- Dziękuje, to i tak więcej niż mogliśmy oczekiwać.

- Południowy- zachód… Liść albo…

- Piasek - dokończył najniższy z obecnych. – Kraje ninja…

- Nie mamy wyboru, wyruszamy jeszcze tej nocy.

- Zaczekaj, nie w ten sposób – powiedział najniższy – to zbyt ryzykowne. Stosunki dyplomatyczne między naszymi krajami są zbyt napięte. Takie nagłe wkroczenie Łowców uznano by za naruszenie traktatów.

- Co więc mamy zrobić? Czas nie jest naszym sprzymierzeńcem – przemówił jeden z obecnych.

Najniższy skierował twarz na tego, który dowodził. Wśród odgłosów deszczu zabrzmiał spokojny głos:

- Wybierz dwóch ludzi, jeden uda się do Piasku, drugi do Liścia. Dam ci listy polecające.

- Dziękuje... Czy jesteś pewna jednak swojej decyzji? Sama mówiłaś ze stosunki dyplomatyczne są napięte..

- Nie martw się mi nie odmówią. Dali słowo dawno temu…

- Być może przeznaczenie uchroni nas od rozpaczy…

Położyła dłoń na ramieniu rozmówcy i powiedziała:

- Niech nie oddają swego losu w ręce przeznaczenia, ci, którzy sami wybierają jego ścieżki…

Niebo wciąż było ciemne, niczym otchłań, ale jeden jedyny promień przedarł się przez ciemne chmury niczym nikłe światełko nadziei.

**ROZDZIAŁ I**

**PRZYBYSZ**

Wioska Ukrytego Liścia powoli budziła się, choć można powiedzieć, że wioski ninja nigdy do końca nie śpią, więc bardziej zgodne z prawdą było by stwierdzenie, że po prostu przechodziła w tryb dzienny. Prace rozpoczęli Ci, którzy noc spędzili we własnym łóżku z dala od hucznych zabaw nocy oraz nocnych misji. Mijali po drodze sennych uczestników nocnego życia. Wszystko zdawało się toczyć zwykłym, oczywiście jak na wioskę shnobi tokiem zdarzeń.

Shikamaru Nara, siedemnastoletni dowódca oddziałów wracał po nocy spędzonej na balandze u przyjaciela. Była 5 rano i wszystko wokół wydawało mu się jeszcze bardziej upierdliwe niż zwykle, tak upierdliwe, że postanowił jak najszybciej znaleźć się we własnym przyjaznym i całkowicie nieupierdliwym łóżku.

Przechodził właśnie obok siedziby Hokage, gdy jego uwagę zwróciła zakapturzona postać. Nieruchomo stała po drugiej stronie ulicy. Zdawała się obserwować i czekać. Shikamaru przeszedł obok nie odwracając się nawet. Sam sobie zadawał pytanie, dlaczego w ogóle zwrócił na nią uwagę. W świecie ninja osobnik ukrywający swoja osobę nie był nikim wyjątkowym. Coś w nim było, pomyślał Shika, a że było to zbyt upierdliwe by się temu przyjrzeć dalej poszedł w swoja stronę.

Kiba przeskoczył przez płot i nie odwracając się za siebie popędził dalej. Zgubiłem go, pomyślał z lekkim rozbawieniem. Nagle za rogu wyskoczył duży biały pies i rzucił się na niego. Jego ciężar przygniótł go do ziemi, na twarzy poczuł szorstki język.

- Dobra podaje się Akamaru, wygrałeś – roześmiał się młody shnobi.

Kiba Inuzuka nie marnował żadnej okazji by podnosić swoje umiejętności w tropieniu i śledzeniu, od kiedy pewien młody ninja przez wszystkich łącznie z nim samym nazywany nieudacznikiem dał mu dobrą lekcje pokory. A Kiba nie lubił przegrywać, oj nie lubił. Zatem ćwiczył ze swym psem Akamaru nawet w przerwach podczas misji.

W żmudne poranne treningi wpletli małą zabawę. Polegała ona na tym ze Kiba uciekał a Akamaru próbował go wytropić. O ile początkowo więcej było w tym zabawy niż treningu to po czasie, gdy zarówno człowiek jak i psiak nabrali doświadczenia, zabawa zmieniła się w grę, a żaden z graczy nie lubił przegrywać. Kiba zakupił należny zwycięscy hotdog, natychmiast pochłonięty przez psisko i powolnym krokiem ruszyli w stronę swojego domu.

Przechodzili właśnie pod siedziba Hokage, gdy Akamaru przystanął gwałtownie i zaczął nawąchiwać.

- Co jest Aka? – spytał Kiba i nagle i jego zmysł węchu wyczuł to…

W powietrzu unosił się zapach, którego młody chuuin nie mógł skojarzyć, choć wydawał mu się on znajomy. Pozwoliłby nos naprowadził go na źródło zapachu. Tam, pomyślał parząc na ubrana w czerń postać. Co to za zapach, myślał. Akamaru wpatrywał się uważnie, wydawał się gotowy do ataku jak tylko otrzyma rozkaz.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go głos Shikamaru, który właśnie nadbiegł.

- Kiba, facet w czerni jest tam jeszcze! – krzyczał.

Kiba odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale w miejscu gdzie stała postać unosił się tylko gnany wiatrem pył. I wtedy Kiba uświadomił sobie, co to za zapach.

- O cholera! – krzyknął i rzucił się by pobiec za pędzącym przyjacielem.

Wiszący zegar w gabinecie Hokage wybił 8 rano. Do pokoju weszła kobieta o blond włosach. Zdecydowanie miała, czym oddychać. Zanim całkowicie przeniosła myśli do swego pokoju zdążyła jeszcze krzyknąć przez otwarte drzwi.

- Shizume zrób mi kawę, tylko mocną! I nie ma mnie dla nikogo, chyba, że to **on** przyjdzie.

Odwróciła się i na tle wypełnionego porannym światłem gabinetu ujrzała otulona w czerń, zakapturzoną postać. Kapturnik pokłonił się uprzejmie.

- Punktualny, co do minuty, co – powiedziała i zatrzasnęła drzwi.

Kiba pokonywał po cztery schodki naraz i myślał: jak mogłem tego nie zauważyć. A niech to jasny gwint! Przecież zapach był tak wyraźny. Tak zapach, prawie namacalny zapach stali, deszczu i magii. Zapach przybyszów północy. Tak pachniały kłopoty, tym bardziej, że ninja mieli zakaz wstępu do Wewnętrznego Królestwa a obecność „Darków" – jak złośliwie ich nazywano, w krajach shnobi była równie rzadka, co deszcz diamentów.

Shikamaru biegł już korytarzem prowadzącym do głównego gabinetu. Przechodzący odsuwali się na boki by nie zostać stratowanym przez młodych ninja. Już mieli dosięgnąć drzwi, gdy drogę zastąpiła im Shizume.

- A wy, co do licha wyprawiacie?!

- Z drogi kobieto! Hokage w niebezpieczeństwie! – ryknął Kiba i rzucił się na drzwi.

- Nie wolno! Tsunade-sama ma ważne spotkanie! –Shizume próbowała stawić opór.

- Przestań bredzić jak się nie pośpieszymy to będzie mieć randkę z Kostuchą!

- Nie puszczę! – brawa za upór dla tej pani .

No i nie puściła, ale wygląda na to, że cieśla tym razem zrobił fuszerkę, bo drzwi puściły i cala trojka (z Akamaru 4) wpadła na drzwiach do pokoju.

Tsunade z uśmiechem powitała ten groteskowy widok.

- Shikamaru jak to milo, że się zgłosiłeś to tej misji.

Oczy wszystkich skierowane były nie tyle na Hokage, co na chłopaka, który siedział przed nią. Był młody, sądząc po tym jak siedział dosyć wysoki i nie mógł mieć więcej niż 19 lat. Jasną twarz otaczały niedbale ułożone włosy w kolorze złota. Czarny płaszcz był rozpięty i ukazywał białą tunikę z niebieskim wykończeniem. Młodzieniec skierował swoje błękitne oczy na nadal leżących na podłodze. Shikamaru mógłby przysiąc ze zobaczył w nich rozbawienie.

- To jest Tochi Torakuchi, - powiedziała Tsunade wskazując młodego - przybył do nas z Północy. Ma ważna misje do spełnienia w kraju Ognia. Potrzebuje jednak przewodnika. I jestem bardzo szczęśliwa że sam Shikamaru się do tego zgłosiłeś.

Shika zrobił minę typu „jak ja nie cierpię tych upierdliwych misji". Kiba parsknął, lecz natychmiast pożałował swojej decyzji.. Wzrok Tsunade był skierowany teraz na niego.

- Ponieważ jednak misja może napotkać jak przypuszczam pewne trudności, do zespołu dołączysz również ty Kiba.

Teraz Nara obdarzył przyjaciela uśmiechem typu „dobrze Ci tak".

- A jeszcze jedno w waszej gestii pozostawiam wybór trzeciej osoby. Nie Shikamaru to nie może być Chooji, wczorajszej nocy załatwił sobie żołądek podejrzanym alkoholem, ale ty z pewnością nic o tym nie wiesz.. Jeśli mogłabym cos zasugerować to Ino wczoraj wróciła.

Kiba spojrzał na Shikamaru i w jednej chwili zrozumieli, co ich czeka.

- To wszystko możecie odejść. Wyruszacie jutro rano. A Shikamaru zostań, objaśnię ci szczegóły. Tochi możesz odpocząć, podróż na pewno była mecząca i długa.

Chłopak wstał, pokłonił się nisko.

- Hokage-sama - powiedział cichym, niskim głosem. Poczym wyszedł nie zaszczyciwszy obu ninja nawet spojrzeniem.

- Rozumiem, ale czy to naprawdę powód by angażować w to naszych ludzi – Asuma był wyraźnie zdziwiony decyzją Piątej.

Tsunade westchnęła, jej także nie na rękę było za friko wysyłać swoich ludzi na misje, która było nie było do bezpiecznych nie należących.

- Miał ze sobą list polecający.

Asuma zdumiał się, Tsunade nie była osobą, która lubiła pakować się w niepotrzebne kłopoty. Od kogo list zdołał nakłonić ją do tak szybkiej decyzji w tak ważnej sprawie.

- Może lepiej przekazać to zadanie w ręce joninów – zasugerował. Miał przeczucie ze nie powinni uczestnicz w nim nikt o kompetencjach niższych od ninja tej rangi. – Było nie było chłopak też nie wygląda na mocnego.

- Nie, on jest dobry, powiedziałabym bardzo dobry skoro wyznaczono go do tej misji…

Asuma westchnął. Zrozumiał, że nie ma sensu dyskutować więcej na ten temat.

- Będzie jak sobie życzysz – powiedział i zniknął w dymie.

Hokage siedziała bez ruchu zatopiona w rozmyślaniach. Westchnęła i jeszcze raz spojrzała na leżącą przed nią kopertę,. Widniała na niej czerwona pieczęć przedstawiająca feniksa…

Tochi stał w oknie swojego pokoju. Tysiące myśli kłębiły się w jego głowie. Czuł jak krew niespokojnie krąży w jego żyłach. Prawie słyszał jej szum. Już tyle dni minęło, czy jest jeszcze nadzieja? – pytał sam siebie. Lecz natychmiast sam zganił się za jej brak. Nie wszystko stracony, na pewno. Jego ciało przypomniało mu jak bardzo jest zmęczony. Oczy poczęły mu ciążyć. Nie spał od dwóch dni, prawie nie jadł. Niedobrze, pomyślał, muszę być w formie.

W końcu posłuszny nakazom ciała położył się. Sen przyszedł szybko niosąc ukojenie myślom i ciału.


	2. Chapter 2

5

**ROZDZIAŁ II**

**WYMARSZ**

Czerwone słońce przebiło się przez chmury i ogłosiło swoje panowanie nad Konchą. Shikamaru Nara leniwie, ziewając, co chwila, szedł w stronę dwóch czekających na niego postaci. Kiba jak zwykle był w humorze, wizja małej wyprawy widać bardzo przypadła mu do gustu. Gość, co nie umie usiedzieć w miejscu, pomyślał. Jego towarzysz pies Akamaru był równie uradowany, co jego właściciel. No tak jak pan, taki pies, dodał w myślach Shika.

- Czołem – powiedział zaspanym głosem.

- No heja – odpowiedział w pełni obudzony Kiba.

- Naszego „Dareczka" jeszcze nie ma? – spytał Shika.

- O wilku mowa, już idzie – powiedział Kiba i wskazał na wyłaniającą się za zakrętu postać.

Tochi szedł spokojnie. Przez ramie miał przerzuconą niedbale torbę. Czarny płaszcz musiał zostawić gdyż ubrany był w biało-niebieski strój. Śnieżnobiała tunika ściągała na siebie podejrzliwe spojrzenia przechodniów. Dało się też słyszeć ciche wzdychania i chichoty dziewczyn, które mijał. Nara spojrzał znacząco na Kibe.

- Yep – stwierdził ten ostatni odgadując myśli przyjaciela.

Młodzieniec podszedł do nich. Shika od razu zauważył oznaczenia herbowe przedstawiające białego tygrysa. Akamaru cicho warknął oznajmując coś swemu panu. Kiba skoncentrował chakre w nosie próbując odszukać źródło zapachu, który poczuł wczoraj. Lecz jego zmysł węchu wyczuł, co najwyżej zapach mydła.

- Dobry – powiedział Tochi.

- Cześć – powiedzieli razem przyjaciele.

- To jak ruszamy? – spytał przybysz.

- Tak chcesz iść? – spytał prawdę mówiąc retorycznie Kiba.

- Tak, a nie mogę?

Shikamaru westchnął.

- Tylko się upewnię dobra. Zależy ci na dyskrecji prawda?

- No tak.

- I chcesz maszerować przez kraj shnobi wystrojony jak na gale honorową?! Człowieku rzucasz się w oczy jak nie wiem, co.

- To co, mam się przebrać czy co? – spytał.

Kiba uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Wiesz to chyba dobry pomysł – powiedział, po czym razem z Narą pociągnęli go w stronę najbliższego sklepu z ubraniami.

Po 15 minutach sklep opuścił młody chłopak w dżinsach, granatowej koszulce ubranej na białą. Kilka młodych ninja posłało w jego stronę uwodzicielski uśmiech. Kilka mniej śmiałych westchnęło skrycie.

- Nadal piszczą – stwierdził Kiba.

- Na to nic nie poradzimy, na operacje plastyczną nie ma już czasu.

- Przestańcie gadać jakbym był z obcej planety!- młody powoli tracił cierpliwość. I tak czuł się trochę idiotycznie. Od kiedy tu przybył wszyscy patrzyli na niego podejrzliwym wzrokiem. Zdarzyło mu się nawet dostać dość dwuznaczną propozycję od właścicielki zajazdu, w którym się zatrzymał. Nie należał do cierpliwych, choć ostatnio bardzo starał się nad sobą panować. Spokój i opanowanie były mu teraz bardzo potrzebne.

- Ruszajmy w końcu – powiedział i ruszył przed siebie. I znów poczuł na sobie te spojrzenia.

- Ech chłop ma przekichane z tymi babami – westchnął Shika i zaśmiał się cicho.

- A propos bab, to gdzie jest Ino? – spytał Kiba – Chyba ją zawiadomiłeś, co?

- No – Nara zrobił podejrzaną minę – Wysłałem jej wiadomość…

Kiba pełen najgorszych obaw spytał:

- Kiedy jej to wysłałeś?

- No z samego rana rzecz jasna…

Ino powoli wybudzała się ze snu. Jak cudownie wylegiwać się we własnym łóżku, pomyślała. Ostatnia misja dała jej trochę we znaki. Nie to żeby była szczególnie niebezpieczna, ale ochrona kogoś, kto ciągle klei się do twojej szyi i masz ochotę go zabić jest poniekąd uciążliwa. Przeciągnęła się jak kotka i wtuliła się w poduszkę gotowa by sen znów nią zawładnął. Błogostan został przerwany przez matkę, która wołała ją z dołu:

- Ino, choć szybko wiadomość dla ciebie. Podobno ważne!

Ino zaklneła w duchu, po czym zawiodła swoje oporne ciało na dół. Na dole w obszernym pomieszczeniu kwiaciarni stał poseł.

- Ino Yamanaka

- Przecież widzisz, po się pytasz? – powiedziała ziewając.

Poseł zawahał się. Takie sprawdzenie tożsamości należało do jego obowiązków, nie przywykł do tego ze ktoś go strofuje.

- To jak dostanę tę wiadomość czy nie? –Ino ziewnęła po raz kolejny.

- Już! – podał zwój, po czym zniknął w oparach dymu.

Ino rozerwała pieczęć i zaczęła czytać.

Po chwili nad okolicą rozległ się wściekły kobiecy głos:

- Shikamaru Nara zamorduję Cię!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Zapewne jeszcze nigdy w historii żadna kobieta nie ubrała się tak szybko. Młoda shnobi biegiem wybiegła z domu i potrącając, co chwila jakiegoś nieszczęśnika, który miał pecha znaleźć się na jej drodze pognała w stronę wyznaczonego przez Nare miejsca. Dobrze, że nie rozpakowała jeszcze plecaka po ostatniej misji, myślała. Przeklęty Shika mógł powiedzieć jej wczoraj! Już ja się z nim policzę. Nawet mi nie napisał, co to za misja.

Rozmyślania przerwał jej widok wielkiej bramy Koncha i stojących w jej cieniu postaci. Skoncentowala wzrok. Kudłaty z psem to Kiba i Akamaru, ten z miną „nie chce, ale muszę" to Shika (niech go piorun strzeli!), a kim jest ten trzeci? Wysoki, jasnowłosy. Rysy twarzy zdradzały, że nie pochodzi z okolicy. Żadnej widocznej broni, opaski ninja, kabury na shurikeny, to nie jest shnobi. Ino była coraz bardziej zaintrygowana. A..a jednak jest w nim coś takiego…

- Ino ile mamy jeszcze na Ciebie czekać, co? – Kiba rzucił w jej stronę złośliwy uśmiech.

Ino stanęła przed nimi, gdyby potrafiła zabijać wzrokiem ktoś z drużyny ANBU zapewne odnalazłby w tej okolicy 2 trupy.

- Czekać….Ja wam pokaże…Wyobraź sobie ze pewien chuuin, którego imienia nie wymienię powiadomił mnie o tej misji godzinę temu…. Dla jego bezpieczeństwa niech lepiej nie zostaje ze mną sam na sam...

Shika przełknął ślinę. Nawet zwyczajne kobiety bywają straszne, gdy wytnie się im taki numer, a on naraził się jednej z najlepszych młodych ninja w Koncha.

- Ruszamy, czy będziemy tak stać do wieczora? – powiedział Tochi.

- A ty to, kto właściwie? – Ino spojrzała podejrzliwie.

Nim Shika zdążył otworzyć usta by przedstawić nowego towarzysza, Tochi skłonił się nisko i zamszowym głosem powiedział:

- Tochi Torakuchi z klanu Torakuchi. Wybacz ze nie przedstawiłem się od razu.

Gość ma gadane jak cholera, pomyślał Shika. Gdzie się w ogóle taki uchował. Ci „Darkowie" to wyjątkowi dziwacy…

Ino patrzyła na niego pełna zaskoczenia. Kpi sobie ze mnie czy jak? Napotkała oczy w kolorze bezchmurnego nieba. Szczere aż do bólu, pomyślała. On tak na serio chyba…

- Ino Yamanaka – odpowiedziała.

- No chyba starczy już tego przedstawiania się – Kiba zaczął się niecierpliwić. Misja zapowiadała się na łatwą i przyjemną. Do tego nie było nic przyjemniejszego od włóczenia się po okolicy.

- Ruszajmy zanim się rozmyślę i zostawię Was na pastwę losu – powiedziała Ino.

Panowie uśmiechnęli się. Akamaru szczeknął radośnie. W miejscu gdzie przed chwila stała wesoła kompania unosił się teraz delikatny obłok dymu. Wiatr poruszał drzewami grający im pieśń pożegnalną dobrze wiedząc, że Ci, którzy powrócą już nie będą tymi, którzy to miejsce właśnie opuścili.

Gdzieś na południowym krańcu Kraju Ognia zamaskowany mężczyzna kroczył krętymi korytarzami pieczary. Wkroczył do dużej, oświetlonej światłem księżyca groty. Uklęknął.

W mroku zabrzmiał głos:

- Melduj.

- Zaniechali pościgu. Łowcy wycofali się do Zewnętrznego Królestwa.

- Mylisz się, oni nie poddają się tak łatwo – w świetle księżyca nagle pojawił się wysoki mężczyzna.

- Widziałem na własne oczy jak zawrócili – wycedził zwiadowca.

- Widziałeś to, co pozwolili ci zobaczyć…

- Co proponujesz Akido? – powiedział ten, co skrywał się w mroku.

- Wyślij ludzi niech obserwują okolicę, każdego, kto choć rzuca cień podejrzenia najlepiej byłoby…

- Zabić.

- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem – powiedział Akido i rozpłynął się w dymie.


	3. Chapter 3

7

**ROZDZIAŁ III**

**NA POŁUDNIE**

Pięć cieni przesuwało się błyskawicznie po konarach drzew. Ci, którzy je rzucali wydawali się poruszać jeszcze szybciej. Gałęzie uginały się pod ich ciężarem, lecz nie wydawały nawet najmniejszego dźwięku lub był on tak delikatny jakby był dziełem wiatru.

Kiba z Akamaru byli na przedzie, tuż za nimi bezszelestnie przeskakiwał młody wojownik z północy. Poruszał się zwinnie i lekko jak kot. Ino przyglądała mu się zaintrygowana od pewnego czasu.

- No i co myślisz? – Shika przybliżył się do niej, lecz nadal znajdował się w bezpiecznej odległości. Wizja otrzymana ciosu od Yamanaki nadal była aktualna.

- Niesamowity jest – Ino mówiła szeptem.

- Ech te baby – Nara westchnął. Musiał jednak przyznać ze przy ich towarzyszu wyglądali dość przeciętnie.

- Nie o to mi chodziło – Ino spojrzała na niego surowo.

- Więc, o co?

- Jest wyższy od nas i na pewno cięży. Do tego nie jest ninja. Żeby było mało, Kiba złapał bakcyla i wyrwał do przodu z cała mocą. A ten za nim, bez mrugnięcia.

Nara zamyślił się:

- Poruszamy się w tym tempie już dobre kilka dni… Zawsze to my nalegamy na postój, on nawet, gdy jest zmęczony nie proponuje go pierwszy.

- Śpieszy się?

- Możliwe, nie wiele o nim wiemy. Podobnie jak o jego misji.

- A właśnie, Shika, na czym ma właściwie pole...

- Ej ludzie, co się tak wleczecie, co? – Kiba zatrzymał się tak gwałtownie ze mało nie wpadli na niego z impetem.

Tochi również się zatrzymał. Wpatrywał się w niebo niepokojąco groźnym wzrokiem.

- Powinniśmy się zatrzymać – powiedział.

- Co zmęczenie w końcu dało ci we znaki? – Shika palnął. Ino spojrzała na niego spod łba.

Torakuchi posłał w jego stronę złośliwy uśmieszek.

- Ja tam mogę iść dalej, choć pogoda w czasie burzy raczej nie sprzyja spacerom.

- Hm? Burzy? – ninja spojrzeli na siebie pytająco.

Kiba wciągnął powietrze.

- Taa coś wisi w powietrzu – powiedział.

- Głupoty gadacie przecież na niebie nie ma ani jednej chmur… – powiedziała Ino,w tym momencie pierwsze z olbrzymich kropli spadła na ich twarze- …ki.

Niebo zabarwiło się na szaro. Silny wiatr porywał tumany liści i drobnych żyjątek i unosił je ponad korony drzew. Wszystkie znaki na niebie i ziemi zapowiadały nadejście burzy…

- Nie możemy tu zostać, musimy się gdzieś schować! – przekrzykiwał wiatr Nara.

- Schowajmy się tam – ze stoickim spokojem odparł Tochi wskazując głębie lasu.

- Tam? – powiedzieli chórem i spojrzeli we wskazanym kierunku. Tochi już biegł w tamtą stronę.

Spojrzeli na siebie i podążyli za nim. Shika spojrzał na niebo:

- Jakie to wszystko upierdliwe – skomentował i pobiegł za przyjaciółmi.

Płomień buchnął i objął gałęzie. Przyjemne ciepło zaczęło się rozchodzić po ciałach skulonych nad ogniskiem. Blask ognia oświetlał zmoczone deszczem twarze.

- Mamy farta że znaleźliśmy tą jaskinie - powiedział Kiba.

- No właśnie farta…Czy aby na pewno? Mi się wydaje, że Tochi wiedział o tej jaskini – Shika posłał podejrzliwe spojrzenie w kierunku jasnowłosego.

- Niby, jakim cudem przecież on jest tu pierwszy raz - Ino parsknęła kwaśno.

Tochi patrzył w ogień. Milczał. Tak to prawda był tu pierwszy raz. To była jego pierwsza wyprawa do Konohy, ale… doskonale wiedział o tej jaskini jak i o kilku innych rzeczach…

Tuż przed wyjazdem jeden z Huskich dał mu coś, co miało mu pomóc w wypełnieniu misji, coś, co jest jedną z największych tajemnic rodu Łowców…

- Tochi?

Ino patrzyła na niego z niepokojem. Pozostała dwójka spoglądała na niego podejrzliwie.

- To nic po prostu, chyba jestem bardziej zmęczony niż myślałem.

Kiba uśmiechnął się przekornie.

- Ech to dobrze, bo już myślałem, że każesz nam w nocy zasuwać he he.

- Przyda nam się trochę dobrego snu. – Shika ziewnął – rozdzielmy warty i prześpijmy się trochę…

- A właśnie czy ktoś mnie w końcu uświadomi…- Ino spojrzała morderczo na Narę.

- Na mnie nie licz ja chodzę z Temari – zdążył powiedzieć Shika nim w jego twarz uderzyła ściśnięta pieść Yamanaki.

- Chodziło mi o misje idioto! Przecież ja wciąż nie wiem, na czym ona polega…

- Trzeba było tak od razu...

Kiba z Tochi odwrócili się by ukryć rozbawienie. Nawet młody Torakuchi zdążył już załapać, że nie należy prowokować młodej kunochi.

- No wiec? – Ino najwyraźniej czekała na odpowiedź.

Shikamaru podniósł się z ziemi i powiedział.

- Sprawa jest prosta. To właściwie nie jest typowa misja, lecz…

- Lecz co – spytał Kiba.

- … misja towarzysząca…

- Że jak? – Ino aż zatkało.

- Naszym zadaniem jest służenie za przewodników. Mamy doprowadzić Tochiego do wskazanego przez niego miejsca i odprowadzić go z powrotem. Nie bierzemy udziału w jego zadaniu.

- A jakie jest jego zadanie? – Ino spojrzała na jasnowłosego.

Mody siedział nieruchomo. Twarz miał napiętą i poważną.. Zdawał się walczyć z samym sobą. Akamaru podszedł do Tochiego i położył łeb na jego kolanach. Nie wiedzieć, czemu z całej trojki shnobi to właśnie Kiba i jego pies najlepiej dogadywali się z przybyszem z północy. Nie mogę im powiedzieć, myślał. Nie wolno mi ich w to wplątywać.

- I wszystko jasne – Kiba uśmiechnął się.

Pozostała dwójka też się uśmiechała.

- To tajemnica tak…

- Tak – przytaknął Tochi – ale..

- Daj spokój dla nas to normalka – Ino przeciągnęła się jak kotka – skoro nie możesz nam powiedzieć to nie. Nie pierwszy raz idziemy na misje w ciemno.

- Yep

- Dobra pierwszy wartę obejmie Kiba, później Tochi, Ino i ja. Może być?

- Pasi – powiedział Kiba.

- Mi też.

- Może być.

Położyli się. Tochi leżał jeszcze chwilę i rozmyślał. Dziwni ci ninja, o nic nie pytają i idą na oślep. A jednak masz wrażenie ze możesz na nich liczyć. Może i to lepiej że nie wplątano ich w sprawy „Darków". Tylko, że Wo nie reaguje. Czyżby jednak miał to być Piasek?

Sen zawładnął jego umysłem i ciałem, nie stawiał mu oporu. Tuz za jego głową z białej torby rzuconej niedbale na ziemie wydobywało się delikatne szafirowe światło…

W pobliżu jaskini przemknął złowrogi cień. Szybkimi, bezszelestnymi krokami pognał w głębię lasu. Zatrzymał się dopiero przy wysokiej postaci na skraju lasu.

- Znalazłam ich – powiedział.

- Ilu?

- Trzech z Konchy i jeden z północy. To jeszcze dzieciaki powinno pójść jak po maśle. Wrócę i się z nimi rozprawię.

- To nie potrzebne... Jeśli są tak słabi jak twierdzisz wystarczy bestia.

- Czy aby na pewno?

- Dobrze wyślij 3 ludzi, którzy Ci podlegają. Ale pamiętaj jasnowłosy ma być żywy. Jest nam potrzebny…

- Wciąż odmawia współpracy tak?

- Taa, ale już niedługo…Zajmij się wszystkim Ombre.

- Jak sobie życzysz…

Wiatr gwałtownie wstrząsnął drzewami. Noc była zimna i mroczna. W powietrzu unosił się zapach deszczu. Świat czekał na świt.

Akamaru węszył. W powietrzu unosił się zapach rozmyty deszczem. Ten zapach sprawiał ze jego psi instynkt ostrzegał go przed czymś.

- Co jest Akamaru? – Kiba zauważył dziwne zachowanie swojego przyjaciela. Pies szczeknął cicho. Kiba wyostrzył zmysły. Tak też to czuje, przytaknął. A głośno powiedział:

- W powietrzu unosi się dziwny zapach…

Przyjaciele spojrzeli na siebie. Ino zapytała:

- Dziwny masz na myśli zapach deszczu?

- Nie do końca to coś innego…

- Czyli co? –Tochiego wyraźnie cos zaniepokoiło.

- Nie wiem, może to po prostu jakieś zwierze… Deszcze wszystko rozmazał – Kiba zamyślił się.

- Pewnie tak, nie strasz ludzi – Ino westchnęła.

- A tak w ogóle to Tochi też dziwnie pachnie – Kiba spojrzał na jasnowłosego.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że śmierdzi? – Nara uśmiechnął się szyderczo.

- Nie idioto chce powiedzieć ze czasem czuć od niego taki dziwny zapach!

- Kiba a może to po prostu mydło. Wiesz dla Ciebie to dziwne, bo nie używasz he he – Shika posłał w kierunku wąchacza perfidny uśmiech.

- Dasz mi powiedzieć do końca czy nie?!

- Dobra już dobra, mów.

Kiba westchnął, wciągnął powietrze, spojrzał na Torakuchiego i powiedział:

- Podczas naszego pierwszego spotkania i czasem podczas podróży pachniałeś stalą…

- Stalą? – Ino zrobiła dziwną minę – Od kiedy stal ma zapach?

- No o to chodzi ze nie ma. Nabiera zapachu tego, który jej dotyka. To jak – Kiba zastanowił się przez chwilę – powietrze. Takie zwykłe nie ma swoistego zapachu, ale przybiera zapach otoczenia np. po burzy…

- Ale przecież Tochi nie nosi broni – zauważył Nara i spojrzał na jasnowłosego.

- To prawda nie noszę – Torakuchi przytaknął. No przynajmniej nie taką jak wy nosicie, pomyślał.

- No właśnie i to mnie dziwi, bo ja rozpoznaje ten zapach jako stal i wiem ze to stal a jej nigdzie nie ma…

- Ech dajmy już temu spokój dobra – Ino westchnęła. – Dokąd teraz Tochi?

- Na południe. Przynajmniej jeszcze 5 mil. Później już pójdę sam… – Tochi przypomniał sobie wczorajsza noc. Wo zareagowało nagle gwałtownie. Szmaragdowy blask sączył się z niewielkiego przedmiotu przypominającego kształtem jajko. Jest blisko myślał, więc czemu zareagowało dopiero teraz? Czyżby ktoś je zagłuszał? Ale jak i kto mógł zrobić coś takiego? Tylko jego rodacy potrafili założyć pieczęć, która oślepi Wo. Wynika, więc, że wśród nich je…

- Co to do diabła jest?! – Krzyknął Kiba. Akamaru zaczął warczeć.

Z głębi lasu wynurzyła się czarna bestia. Wielkie ciemne cielsko wydawało się gotować do ataku. Czerwone ślepia patrzyły złowrogo na jasnowłosego.

„Przynieś mi go żywego…", kazał jej głos. Zawyła przeraźliwie i rzuciła się na Tochiego.

W stronę trójki poleciały czarne shurikeny. Wróg uderzył z wściekłością jego cel był wiadomy: było nim ich życie…

Trzy ciała bezwiednie opadły na ziemię. Trzy inne stały nad nimi wyprostowane. Wpatrywały się w swoja zdobycz wzrokiem pełnym dumy. O tak mogli być z siebie zadowoleni, nieźle im dokopali.

- I na drugi raz gnojki nie atakujcie ninja z Konohy! – Kiba posłał w stronę przyjaciół oczko.

- Kim byli Ci trzej?- Shika oparł się o drzewo – ech a miało być tak spokojnie.

- Mnie bardziej interesuje to „coś", co rzuciło się na Tochiego…

Rozejrzeli się. Wszędzie walały się shurikeny. W drzewa wbitych było kilkanaście kunai. Ale przybysza z północy ani śladu. Tylko połamane drzewa wskazywały drogę, którą uciekał przed potworem.

- Chodźmy może jeszcze uda się go uratować – Kiba przełknął ślinę.

- Czekaj… - Nara zamknął oczy.

- Czekać, na co?

- Wiesz ze nasza misja tego nie obejmowała. Jeśli pójdziemy dalej robimy to na własną odpowiedzialność.

- Nie zostawiam przyjaciół w potrzebie. Ty rób jak uważasz. Ino, Akamaru idziemy.

- Czekaj narwańcu! Przecież nie mówię, że nie idę. To było by zbyt upierdliwe mieć takiego gościa na sumieniu.

- Cały ty – Ino uśmiechnęła się promiennie.

- Jazda na ratunek! Dajmy im popalić!

Na polanie została się tylko chmura dymu, który rozwiał wiatr.


	4. Chapter 4

8

**ROZDZIAŁ IV**

**TEN, KTÓREGO SZUKAM**

Znaleźli Tochiego na skraju lasu. Wcale nie było to trudne ślady bestii były głęboko wyryte w ziemi. Taranowała wszystko na swej drodze tworząc tunel wśród gęstej roślinności.

Torakuchi stal wyprostowany nad ogromnym cielskiem. Potwor był martwy, na ciele widoczna była tylko jedna niewielka rana. Sięgała prosto do serca. Sam jasnowłosy trzymał się za lewe ramie. Materiał bluzy przecinały trzy szramy, ale rana nie była głęboka.

- O jasny gwint! – wrzasnął Kiba - jakim cudem go pokonałeś?

- Tochi nic Ci nie jest?! – Ino i Shika też już dobiegli.

- Nic – młody stał nieruchomo i wpatrywał się w swego niedoszłego zabójcę.

- Jak ty to „coś" pokonałeś w ogóle?

- Szybkie ciecie prosto w serce i po krzyku – Tochi był szczery aż do bólu.

- No tak, ale czym? - Ino spojrzała pytająco. Torakuchi nie nosił przy sobie żadnej widocznej broni. Wielokrotnie proponowali mu by wziął ze sobą chociażby poręcznego kunaia, ale on uśmiechał się wtedy tajemniczo i mówił „mi to nie potrzebne".

Tochi westchnął. Zdecydowanie nie było to miejsce i czas na takie wyjaśnienia.

– Powinniśmy się stąd wynieść, wątpię by byli sami. – powiedział - musimy się naradzić.

- Chyba masz rację. – Shika rozejrzał się podejrzliwie, ale nie dostrzegł żadnych ruchów. Byli sami, przynajmniej na razie...

Znaleźli ustronne miejsce niedaleko wodospadu. Mówili cicho by szum spadającej wody zagłuszał ich słowa. Sytuacja nie przedstawiała się najlepiej. Zauważono ich i zapewne wróg szybko zaatakuje ponownie. Pytanie brzmiało, dlaczego?

- Proszę – Ino skończyła opatrywanie ręki złotowłosego. – Tylko tyle mogę zrobić, więcej zdziałałby tylko medyk.

- Dziękuje, tyle wystarczy – Torakuchi posłał jej uśmiech.

Nara stal trochę z boku. Decyzja o dalszych działaniach grupy należała do niego był dowódcą oddziału. Nie przychodziło mu to łatwo, ale musiał zażądać wyjaśnień od Tochiego. Spojrzał na niego i zobaczył ze dwoje błękitnych oczu wpatruje się w niego z taką samą uwagą. Westchnął.

- Wiesz, o co mam Cię zamiar spytać, prawda?

- Tak.

- Zatem powiesz nam, na czym właściwie polega Twoja misja?

- Tak, już dawno powinienem to zrobić, ale wciąż wahałem się czy mam prawo Was w to wplątywać. Było nie było to sprawa wewnętrzna mojego rodu…

- Sprawa wewnętrzna i jej akcja toczy się tak daleko od waszej granicy? – Kiba był zdumiony. Wszyscy wiedzieli, że tajemniczy „ Darkowie", jak ich nazywano nie lubili, gdy ktoś wtrącał się do ich spraw. Nie lubili rozgłosu. Tajemnica była czymś, co kojarzono z nimi wręcz naturalnie. Dlatego tak dziwne jest, że sprawy właściwe dla danego klanu toczą się na terenie było nie było obcego państwa. Na dodatek stosunki miedzy krajami ninja a krajem „Darków" były bardzo napięte po wydarzeniach sprzed 10 lat. Do tej pory shnobi mieli zakaz przebywania bez specjalnego glejtu w Zewnętrznym Królestwie. Za wkroczenie do Wewnętrznego Królestwa groziła kara śmierci. Misje, które zamawiali nigdy nie dotyczyły zabójstw, podobno te sprawy załatwiali sami. A i do tego nie ma pewności, bo o ludziach, na których został wydany wyrok śmierci – po prostu ginął słuch.

Niewiele było wiadomych o ich technikach, czy o stylach walki. Informacje były tak sprzeczne, że nikt nie był pewny, które są prawdziwe. Jedno było pewne nawet, ninja, mistrzowie walki i ludzie zaznajomieni z rzeczami, którzy inni nazywani nadprzyrodzonymi czuli do nich respekt i wyczuwali wokół nich aurę mistycyzmu. A teraz jeden z nich siedzi przed nimi i ma wyjawić im powód swojej misji w obcym kraju. Mało tego zapewne cel misji związany był z jakaś tajemnica klanową. Nastawili uszy i w skupieniu czekali na relacje Tochiego.

Młodzieniec siedział sztywno. Rysy twarzy miał napięte. Złote włosy swobodnie opadały na twarz. Przypominał posąg jakiegoś antycznego mistrza a nie żywa istotę. W końcu przemówił.

- Dwa tygodnie temu uprowadzono Białe Serce rodu Torakuchi…

- Białe Serce? – Ino zamyśliła się – czy to jakiś relikt?

- Albo klejnot rodowy? Ci z północy nadają nazwy kamieniom o szczególnej wartości – Shika zrobił minę, która świadczyła, że jak dla niego to bardzo upierdliwe wymyślać jakieś pokręcone nazwy dla kamyczków.

Tochi spuścił wzrok. Wśród odgłosów wodospadu zabrzmiał drżący głos:

- Białe Serce... to nie jest żaden przedmiot…Białe Serce to miano osoby, które ja jako jeden z tych, których zwą Czerwoną Tarczą mam chronić aż po kres swoich dni… To żywa istota, członek mojego narodu... Jeden z naszych…

Ninja spojrzeli na siebie. Ktoś uprowadza członka jednego z rodów „Darków" a oni go szukają w …

- Zaraz zraz czy ty chcesz powiedzieć, że w to porwanie byli zamieszani ninja z Konohy?! –Kiba aż podskoczył.

- Tego nie wiem, jedno jest pewne, że w porwaniu brali udział ninja…- Tochi zmarszczył czoło. Opanował już emocje. Głos miał spokojny i chłodny – Znaleźliśmy ślady, które bezsprzecznie na to wskazują…

- Powiedz mi Tochi, jakim cudem shnobi dostali się do Wewnętrznego Królestwa?

- Nie dostali się…

- Hm?

- Osoba, którą porwano mieszkała na obrzeżach Zewnętrznego Królestwa. W małym miasteczku. Spokojna okolica, powiedziałbym, że senna. Tamtejsi ludzi nie są wojownikami. Prawdę mówiąc to większość z nich nie należy do naszego ludu. To uciekinierzy i przybysze z innych państw, którzy odnaleźli tam spokój, którego szukali. Nie mogli ich powstrzymać…

- Dziwni jesteście skoro to ktoś tak ważny to, czemu nie była przy niej jakaś obstawa.. To zupełnie nielogiczne. – Kiba zrobił kwaśna minę.

- Ktoś ważny? Ta osoba nie jest członkiem żadnego znaczącego cechu, nie jest też spadkobiercą fortuny czy cos w tym stylu. Nie wiadomo by wyróżniała się czymś szczególnym, wątpię by miała wrogów, z tego, co wiemy nigdy nie opuszczała swojego miasteczka. A jednak jest coś, co czyni ja wyjątkową i w obecnej chwili nie ma dla klanu Torakuchi ważniejszej rzeczy niż sprowadzenie jej zdrowej i całej do domu. Nie tylko dla tego, że jest Białym Sercem, ale także dla tego ze jest członkiem mojego klanu, jedną z nas. A my nigdy nie zostawiamy tych, z którymi łączą nas więzy krwi czy przyjaźni na pastwę losu. Tak nakazuje kodeks…

Shika przyglądał się mu uważnie. W końcu zapytał:

- To, że należy do Twojego rodu to rozumiem, ale powiedziałeś ze jest „Białym Sercem" i że to także czyni ja ważną. Czy możesz zdradzić nam, dlaczego?

Torakuchi spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie. Ale w jego oczach nie zobaczył żadnej obłudy czy złośliwości.

- Białe Serce to osoba, która przejawia zdolności w określonym kierunku. To Ci, którzy leczą i tworzą: medycy, pisarze, architekci, mistrzowie pieczęci itp.

- Ale to nie są zwykli mieszkańcy tak? – to pytanie samo wymknęło się Ino.

- Ich zdolności do walki są niewielkie, rzadko, kiedy maja jakieś uzdolnienia w tym kierunku.

- Czyli cieniasy, tak?

- W żadnym wypadku. Fakt, że nie walczą jak Ci, którzy są Czerwoną Tarczą nie oznacza, że są słabi. Nawet największa siła jest nic nie warta, gdy nie stoi za nią mądrość i rozwaga. My potrafimy zadawać rany, dysponujemy siłą, która miażdży kości, ale wobec choroby jesteśmy bezsilni. Oni tworzą naszą kulturę, swoja mądrością i wiedzą spajają nas w jedność, dlatego tak ich szanujemy.

- No, ale z tego, co mówisz to taki jakby klan w klanie tak? – wtrącił się Kiba.

- Nie. To czy jesteś Sercem czy Tarczą zależy od Ciebie i Twoich umiejętności. To nie jest tak, że ktoś należy do rodu Serc czy Tarcz. Szanujemy się nawzajem, dlatego że Sercem może być matka a ojciec Tarczą.

- No, ale ja nadal nie rozumiem, dlaczego uprowadzono nikomu nieznaną osobę o takich umiejętnościach, no właśnie umiejętnościach właściwie, jakich? – Ino spojrzała przenikliwie na Tochiego.

Torakuchi sposępniał.

- Tego nie wiadomo. Nie jesteśmy pewni, jaka mocą ta osoba dysponuje i czemu miało służyć to porwanie.

Shika podrapał się po głowie. Nieznana nikomu osoba o nieokreślonej mocy, do tego pochodząca z legendarnych „Darków" Nagle myśl przemknęła mu po głowie:

- A może …- zaczął – specjalnie wybrano właśnie ta osobę.

Pozostali spojrzeli na niego z ciekawością. Kto, jak kto ale Shikamaru Nara miał głowę nie od parady.

- Co sugerujesz? – Kiba spojrzał młodemu chuuininowi prosto w oczy.

- Pomyśl trochę – Nara spojrzał na przyjaciela zawadiacko – Jak byś dostał misję porwania kogoś z „Dar.. – szybkie spojrzenie na Tochiego – co oczywiście jest tylko przykładem czysto przykładowym…

- Tak ja słucham – Torakuchi posłał mu zabójcze spojrzenie.

- No to, kogo byś szukał?

- No zależy, na kogo miało być zlecenie…

- Ech nie oto mi chodziło ciołku. Wszyscy wiedza, że nawet Zewnętrzne Królestwo jest pilnie strzeżone, do tego przypuśćmy, że zależy Ci na dyskrecji…

- Zatem najlepiej było by się zabrać za kogoś z pogranicza, kogoś, kogo znikniecie nie zwróciłoby zbytniej uwagi a kto spełniłby wyznaczony prze kogoś innego warunek…

- …którym byłoby na przykład posiadanie wiedzy dostępnej tylko Białemu Sercu. – dokończyła Ino.

- Nawet, jeśli twoja teoria jest prawdziwa to nadal nie wiadomo, jaki był cel porwania.

- Ano nie wiadomo, przynajmniej na razie…

- Ruszajmy dalej, jesteśmy już blisko – powiedział Torakuchi.

Kiwnęli głowami i rozpłynęli się w oparach dymu. Tylko mokre ślady na piasku zdradzały, że ktoś tu przed chwilą był.

W mrokach jaskini, w zakratowanym wgłębieniu w mroku błyszczało dwoje błękitnych oczu. Zabrzmiały kroki. Z mroku wyłonił się cień mężczyzny. Szyderczy uśmiech wstąpił na jego twarz:

- Wciąż odmawiasz współpracy? Hm uparte z Ciebie stworzenie.

- Wolę umrzeć..- Zabrzmiał drżący głos i postać odwróciła się z pogardą.

- Hm tego typu głupota jest właściwa takim jak ty.. Ale zmienisz zdanie…już nie długo…

- Nie licz na to!

- Z satysfakcja przypomnę Ci te słowa, gdy będziesz patrzeć na śmierć tego, który właśnie śpieszy Ci na ratunek…

Postać drgnęła i obróciła się gwałtownie. Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się pogardliwie:

- A będzie umierał długo… - powiedział i zaśmiał się szyderczo – i z cała przyjemnością przysporzę mu cierpień.

- Jesteś jeszcze gorszy niż oni wszyscy! – Krzyknęła postać zanim cień zniknął w mroku.

Mknęli bezszelestnie wśród kniei i liści.. Tochi prowadził a zaraz za nim pędzili Kiba i Akamaru. Potem z kocią zwinnością przeskakiwała młoda Yamanaka. Nara jak zwykle wlókł się na końcu. Ech, myślał, jakie to wszystko upierdliwe. „Tylko będziecie pilnować żeby nie wetknął nosa w nie swoje sprawy", mówiła. Phi akurat teraz to niby, co mamy go zostawić na lodzie i wrócić do Konohy jak gdyby nigdy nic. Spojrzał na przeskakującą przed nim postać. Uśmiechnął się. Jego fanki by nas zamordowały, to zbyt upierdliwe.

Ino zwiększyła tempo i przybliżyła się do złotowłosego. Spojrzał na nią i się uśmiechnął. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale dobrze się czuł się w ich towarzystwie. Choć na początku trudno mu było im zaufać. Zdarzenia z przed 10 lat odcisnęły piętno także w jego sercu, choć nie dotyczyły go osobiście. Trudno było znów zaufać ninja. Ale on zaufał a oni obdarzyli go tym samym.

- Tochi, czy mogę cię o cos spytać? – zagadnęła Ino.

- Yyy tak.

- Skąd ty właściwie wiesz, w która stronę mamy iść?

Torakuchi zatrzymał się. Pozostali też stanęli. Shika z Kibą przeskoczyli na sąsiednie gałęzie. Tochi pogrzebał w kieszeni i wyciągnął niewielki przedmiot w kształcie pisanki. Emanował z niego delikatny, szmaragdowy blask.

- To jest Wo.

- Do? Re? Mi? – Kiba.

- Go? – Shika – nie znam tej odmiany gry?

Ino zdzieliła obu. Po czym odchrząknęła i spytała się:

- Wo? Czy to jakiś rodzaj kompasu?

- No w pewnym sensie – przyznał Tochi, sam do końca nie znał zasad działania tego urządzenia – reaguje na ki, która wyznaczy jego Stwórca.

- Chcesz powiedzieć, że to coś wykrywa ślady energii z taką dokładnością, że potrafi namierzyć go nawet po przekroczeniu tak dużej odległości? – Kiba był pod wrażeniem. Tropienie było czymś, na czym znał się doskonale.

- Nie aż z tak dużej, przez pewien czas kierowałem się na oślep. Dopiero niedawno zareagowało. Sprawa jest tym łatwiejsza ze zapewne ta osoba chce być odnaleziona. Jeśli ktoś nierozważnie zdradził jej, że ktoś jej szuka. Może użyć swoich mocy by oczyścić drogę Wo. Wtedy pomiar jest dokładniejszy.

- W każdym razie jesteśmy już blisko tak?

- Na to wszystko wskazuje.

O ile…,dodał w myślach nikt nie manipuluje przekazem, co też jest możliwe.

- Ja też mam pytanie? – Kiba się wyprostował.

- Pewnie jakieś głupie – Shika stwierdził krótko zanim wyładował na drzewie udawać koale.

- Chciałem się spytać czy my szukamy dziewczynę czy chłopaka?

- Widzicie mówiłem, że głupie – stwierdził ponownie Nara i cudem unikną 3 shurinkenów lecących w jego stronę.

- Wiem tylko ze nazywa się Mai. A czemu pytasz? To takie istotne? – spytał Tochi.

- No, bo właśnie poczułem zapach perfum – powiedział Kiba. Akamaru zaczął ujadać. Młodzi natychmiast się obrócili i przygotowali.

- Proszę, proszę nie są tacy w ciemię bici jak myśleliśmy – 5 metrów przed nimi stały 3 postacie.

- To zaczynamy - powiedziała kobieta.

- Tylko pamiętaj Ombre, jasnowłosy jest Jego… Dla nas daj po jednym, akurat starczy…

- Wiem – nie musisz mi tego mówić – powiedziała. Wykonała kilka pieczęci i zanim się zorientowali oślepiło ich dziwne światło…

Gdy Tochi odzyskał wzrok w pobliżu nie było nikogo. Nie zaraz był ktoś. Na polanie przed nim. Tuz pod drzewem stał wysoki mężczyzna Było w nim coś, co wydawało się mu dziwnie znajome. Coś, co obudziło w nim pogardę i wzburzyło krew. Podświadomie zacisnął pięści. Poczuł jak krew płonnie mu w żyłach jak serce ogarnia ten dobrze znany żar.

- Ty…- wycedził – z nimi… jak śmiałeś draniu…

- No, choć, czekam – powiedział nieznajomy.


	5. Chapter 5

16

**ROZDZIAŁ V**

**NA ŚMIERĆ I ŻYCIE**

Kiba stal w dziwnej mgle. Rozglądał się niecierpliwie wypatrując chociażby najmniejszego ruchu. Był gotowy do ataku. Akamaru, gdzie jesteś, potrzebuję cię, myślał. Nagle powietrze drgnęło. Mgła zaczęła opadać. Na drzewie wprost do młodego ninja stal mężczyzna na jego czole widniała opaska ninja. Kiba wyostrzył wzrok próbując dostrzec, jakiej wioski znak jest na niej wyryty. Był jednak tak zatarty ze nie potrafił go rozpoznać z tej odległości.

- Hm, co my tu mamy…szczeniaka z Konohy he he – zaśmiał się szyderczo nieznajomy.

Inozuka zmarszczył brwi.

- Szczeniaka powiadasz – powiedział z dziwnym uśmiechem – no to się jeszcze okaże. Jego ręka błyskawicznie posłała w stronę ninja trzy shurinkeny.

Przybysz nawet się nie zasłonił. Chybi na pewno. Poleciały pod złym kątem, pomyślał. To wciąż żółtodziób…nie zaraz...

Błyskawicznie wykonał skłon i tym samym uniknął wielkiego pnia, który otarł się o jego policzek. Zeskoczył na dół stał teraz na wprost swojego przeciwnika. Poczuł pieczenie na policzku. Dotkną tego miejsca palcem. Był czerwony.

- Udało ci się mnie zranić – powiedział z uśmiechem.

Kiba poczuł jak pot spływa mu po karku. Ten gość nawet na chwile nie stracił zimnej krwi. No właśnie krew. Miłą dziwne wrażenie, że ten człowiek zna aż za dobrze jej smak…

- Aż tak się cieszysz ze skopie ci tyłek? - powiedział.

Ten zaśmiał się szyderczo i z błyskiem w żółtych oczach powiedział:

- Cieszę się ze dostarczysz mi, choć trochę zabawy nim rozerwę się na strzępy…

Jest źle. Naprawdę źle, pomyślał Kiba. Akamaru gdzie jesteś potrzebuję cię.

Kiba i jego pies zawsze walczyli razem, bez niego młody shnobi tracił prawie połowę swych technik. Ale nie było wyjścia musiał sobie poradzić sam. Wyjął kunaia i przygotował się do ataku. Szybkość, myślał to moja jedyna szansa w tej walce. Błyskawicznie wykonał pieczęć:

- Technika Czworga Łap! – wykrzyknął i momentalnie znalazł się przy przeciwniku. Kunai skierował prosto w serce. Przeciwnik padł.

Kiba niezaskoczony obserwował jak martwe ciało w obłokach dymu zmienia się kłodę.

- Podmiana ciała…Nie bądź śmieszny myślisz, że w ten sposób mi umkniesz?

- Przyznaje jesteś szybki i ta twoja technika bardzo mi się niepodobna, ale jesteś w błędzie, jeśli myślisz ze możesz mnie ją pokonać. Jest zbyt prostacka szczeniaku…. – mówił głos gdzieś w oddali.

Kiba nie słuchał słów, koncentrował chakrę w nosie. Północ, czwarte drzewo po prawej, siódma gałąź od góry. Mam cię. Ruszył.

Błyskawicznie znalazł przy swoim przeciwniku. Tym razem zaskoczenie było tak duże, że przeciwnik nie zdążył przygotować podmiany ciała. Odpierał atak kunaiem cofając się ku pniu. Pozwolił myśleć Inozuce, że znalazł się w niedogodnej dla siebie pozycji. Bawiła go ta walka. Bawiła go tym bardziej ze miał takiego asa w rękawie…

Kiba w końcu pojął grę, jaka prowadzi z nim przeciwnika. Odskoczył na sąsiednia gałąź. Czuł jak chakra wycieka z jego organizmu w wyniku zastosowania bezsensownej techniki, która nie przyniosła żadnego efektu. Nawet, jeśli jest w stanie wyprzedzić go na szybkość, nie jest w stanie prowadzić z nim walki na krótkim dystansie. Jeśli nie uda mi się wyprowadzić ataku z zaskoczenia nie pokonam go. Ale jak go zmylić. Zbyt uważnie przygląda się moim ruchom. Ech gdyby był tu Akamaru można by zastosować Podział Człowieka i Bestii a tak nic z tego. Ech Shikamaru przydałaby mi się teraz twoja głowa do planowania.

- Co brakuje Ci pieseczka? – zaśmiał się ninja.

Kiba drgnął.

- Niemożliwe jak mógłbyś… Stał obok mnie…

- Dla Arai nie ma rzeczy niemożliwych. Teraz dopiero zrobi się ciekawie. – wyjął zwój i rzucił go na ziemię. Z oparów dymu wyłoniła się sylwetka psa. Oczy miał przekrwione i nienaturalnie mgliste.

- Akamaru! – krzyknął Kiba, ale pies ani drgnął. – coś ty mu zrobił szmaciarzu jeden?!

- Pokażę ci, co potrafi ten, którego zwą Arai- Zaklinacz Bestii… - gwizdnął.

W tej samej chwili białe psisko rzuciło się na swojego dawnego przyjaciela. Krzyk rozerwał ciszę, która unosiła się w powietrzu.

Ino odwróciła się gwałtownie.

- Kiba?! Co się mogło stać?

- To raczej nie powinno Cię teraz interesować słonko…

Kunochi spojrzała przed siebie. Niecałe pięć metrów od niej stal czarnowłosy ninja. Na ramieniu nosił przyszytą opaskę z symbolem, którego Yamanaka nie mogła skojarzyć.

Dwie skrzyżowane iglice? Co to za symbol, co to za wioska?

- hm no proszę, kto by pomyślał, że moim przeciwnikiem będzie całkiem znośna panna – zaśmiał się szyderczo i pokazał w uśmiechu białe zęby.

Ino zmierzyła go lodowatym wzrokiem. Tak, pomyślała, to typ faceta, którego nie cierpię najbardziej.

- Ostra jesteś Słonko…hm całkiem w moim typie…- kątem oka ocenił jej figurę – Jestem Ret..

- Uważaj kotku, bo ci zaraz to „Słonko" tak przygrzeje ze się już nie podniesiesz – powiedziała uśmiechając się słodko.

Nieznajomy zachichotał perwersyjnie…

- Zamieszasz powalić mnie samym gadaniem czy w końcu ruszysz tyłek i zaczniemy tą walkę?

- Ech jestem gentelmenem, kobiety maja pierwszeństwo…

- Nie przejmuj się walczymy o równouprawnienie – powiedziała i natychmiast posłała w jego stronę trzy kunie i ruszyła w ślad za nimi… Ret odbił kunaie natychmiast zablokował pięść pędzącą wprost na jego twarz…Jego dłoń pochłonęła prawie całkowicie drobną piąstkę dziewczyny. Ino natychmiast wyprowadziła cios z drugiej ręki, ale i ten został zablokowany, co więcej przeciwnik ścisnął dłonie tak ze nie mogła uwolnić swoich.

- I co teraz Słonko? – jego twarz zaczęła się przybliżać niebezpiecznie do jej. Ino uśmiechnęła się pogardliwie:

- A to! – krzyknęła i posłała mu mocny cios z kolana w rodzinne klejnoty ' Przeciwnik zawył z bólu i uwolnił uścisk na tyle ze młoda ninja uwolniła swoje dłonie i odskoczyła na bezpieczna odległość.

- Tyy yyy s! – jęczał skulony Ret.

- No patrz i już nie jestem „słonko", a mówią ze to kobiety są zmienne… - Ino uśmiechnęła się słodko, co jeszcze bardziej go rozdrażniło.

Podniósł się z kolan, ale wciąż opierał się o pobliskie drzewo i szczerząc białe zęby powiedział:

- Koniec zabawy Słonko, czas na małą walkę. Chciałem to inaczej załatwić, ale widzę, że nie masz za grosz romantyzmu…

- Romantyzmu…żebyś wiedział nie pociąga mnie mdlenie… za to zamierzam Cię szybko posłać do trumny, bo jestem umówiona.

- He he jakby się pozbyć tego charakterku to jesteś całkiem niezła wiesz…

Ino westchnęła. On nic nie czai, nie w dziesięć nie czai, co ja do niego mówię…, Czemu zawsze, trafiaja mi się sami erotomani…

- Taa…to całkiem dobry pomysł – powiedział.

Ino ogarnęło dziwny chłód. Co jest, coś nie tak? Co się dzieje? Zaraz… Ręka?

Hm, pomyślał spostrzegła. Ale niestety już za późno…

- W ziemi przykucie! – krzyknął. Z ziemi błyskawicznie wyskoczyły korzenie, które oplatały ciało Yamanaki. Ino próbowała się wyrwać, ale pnącza przykuwały ja z ogromna siłą.

- O cholera! Wpadłam jak dziecko! – była na siebie wściekła. Facet okazał się bardziej przebiegły niż sadziła. Złamała jedna z najważniejszych zasad walki: nigdy nie oceniają przeciwnika po tym, co próbuje ci pokazać ze potrafi, bo zawsze może mieć cos w zanadrzu…

Ret zaśmiał się złośliwie. Podszedł bliżej, zawiązał kilka pieczęci.

- A teraz Słonko pokażę Ci jedną z moich ulubionych technik… Kya!!!

Technika uderzyła w Ino niczym podmuch wiatru. Świat zawirował…

Kiba w końcu zrzucił z siebie Akamaru. Twarz miał zalana krwią. Ostre pazury szczeniaka przejechały mu po oczach. Widział ledwo, co. Reszta ciała również była w opłakanym stanie. Był cały podrapany i pogryziony. Sam nie atakował bojąc się zranić Akamaru. Bardzo osłab w tej walce. Musze go obudzić z tego transu, bo inaczej będzie po mnie… Musze go obudzić, tylko tyle wiedział. Patrzył na psiaka poprzez czerwoną aurę.

Podniósł rękę i skierował ją na niego…

- Wybacz… Tajemna technika klanu Inozuka Bestii Uśpienie!

Technika uderzyła cicho w psa, ale ten tylko zawarczał i rzucił się do ataku. Nie zdążył jednak dobiec do Kiby gdyż nagle osłab i osunął się na ziemie.. Otoczyło go niebieskie światło.

- Chakra? – spytał sam siebie Arai – a zresztą, jakie to ma znaczenie… Teraz ten psiak nie jest mi już potrzebny.

Kiba z trudem trzymał się na nogach. Rany krwawiły niemiłosiernie, ciało przeszywał ból. Był odrętwiały i pokaleczony. Dobrze wiedział ze stracił swój jedyny atut w tej walce - swoja szybkość, nie mówiąc już o Akamaru.

- To jeszcze nie koniec – powiedział. Wyciągnął chustkę i przewiązał nią oczy. Krew płynąca po twarzy tylko go rozpraszała, a widział tak słabo, że równie dobrze mógł nie widzieć wcale.

- No nie teraz to się zrobiło strasznie nudno… W tym stanie to najwyżej możesz prosić o szybką śmierć…

- Jeśli tak to ma się skończyć to i umrę, ale na pewno zanim to się stanie odpłacę ci z nawiązka za to co zrobiłeś Akamaru draniu.

- No to pokaż, co potrafisz!

Błyskawicznie znalazł się przy Kibie i wyprowadził cios z łokcia. Kiba krzyknął. Zamachał się ręką, ale jedyne, co osiągnął to tylko to ze ochlapał wlaną krwią przeciwnika, który już przygotowywał się do kolejnego ataku.

- Skończę to szybko i pójdę sobie obejrzeć jak Akido-san rozrywa na strzępy tego blondasa! Ciesz się, bo śmierć będzie dla ciebie wybawieniem!- Dobył kunaia i przyskoczył do Kiby.

Kunai przejechał po ubraniu pozostawiając na nim tylko delikatne zadrapnie. Arai osunął się na kolana. Zachłysnął się krwią. Kiba stal nad nim z nadal wyprostowana ręka od wyprowadzonego ciosu. Złamał mu, co najmniej 2 żebra.

- Kha…jak? Niemo..żliwe..

Ale Kiba już skierował w jego stronę kolejny cios. Arai zagregował błyskawicznie. Szybki unik i odskok w bok uratowały go od śmiertelnego ciosu kunaiem.

Sycząc podniósł się z ziemi.

Coś z nim nie tak, myślał zupełnie inaczej niż przedtem.. Musze wyprowadzić cios z odległości, na krótkim dystansie za dobrze odczytuje moje ruchy. Jego szybkość zamiast spaść jeszcze się zwiększyła. Ciężko mi to przyznać, ale szczeniak jest niezły. Wyszukał odpowiednie miejsce i odskoczył pozostawiając za sobą klon.. Musze się pośpieszyć zanim się zorientuje, co planuje i gdzieś się schowa. Wepchnął w usta klonu słowa, które miały sprowokować go do ataku a sam zaczął grzebać w kieszeni. Wyciągnął niewielka fiolkę z brunatnym płynem. Jad grimdesy, wystarczy kropla a będzie konał przez 3 dni. Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie, wizja cierpiącego ninja sprawiła mu ogromna satysfakcję zwłaszcza ze ból w klatce piersiowej strasznie mu dokuczał. Nasączył jadem grot strzałki i przygotował kusze małą wyrzutnię ukrytą w osłonie przedramienia do strzału.

- Spokojnie, spokojnie… Wyceluj…przygotuj i czekaj…

Kiba w końcu dał się sprowokować i ruszył na oślep na wroga.

- Teraz – szepnął i zwolnił wyrzutnie. Strzałka osiągnęła cel…

Ino osunęła się na ziemię. Kłącza już jej nie pętały mimo to nie była w stanie się ruszyć. Patrzyła mglistym wzrokiem na siebie i nic nie wiedziała… Ani swojego imienia ani pochodzenia. Była tylko pustka i uczucie jakby ktoś jej wyrwał duszę... Była w takim stanie jeszcze przez chwilę.. Nagle ogromna siła rzuciła ją o pobliskie krzaki. Niewielki zielony żuczek spadł jej na ramie. Jęknęła cicho i spróbowała się podnieść Przed nią stal czarnowłosy ninja. Spojrzała na dwie skrzyżowane iglice, które widniały na opasce shnobi.

- Ree..et – przypomniała sobie w końcu. W głowie miała mętlik, ale chaos powoli ustępował miejsca bólowi i wściekłości.

- Hm masz silną dusze słonko. Rzadko, kto wytrzymuje „Ducha Przez Mrok Pochłonięcie" – powiedział – ale nawet ty nie wytrzymasz drugiego takiego ataku. To technika, która niszczy dusze wroga. Zostaje po niej puste ciało, zupełnie jak lalka…Można powiedzieć ze mam ich już spora kolekcję.

Pochylił się i przyjrzał młodej ninja. Gumka do włosów pękła i teraz złote włosy spływały jej na ramiona. Patrzyła na niego wzrokiem tak zimnym, że aż go przeszył dreszczyk. W tych oczach nie było strachu było zdecydowanie i gniew.

- Taaa ty będziesz wyjątkowym okazem...

Odskoczył i przygotował się do wykonania techniki. Ino próbowała się podnieść, wiedziała bardzo dobrze ze największa wada technik mentalnych jest to, iż cel musi być unieruchomiony.

- Ooo nie tak szybko..- powiedział i kłącza znów ją uwięziły.

Co robić, co robić, myślała gorączkowo.. Jeśli to cos znów mnie dopadnie to się już nie podniosę. Koło jej dłoni przemknął żuczek…

- Cholera jeszcze tylko robali mi tu brakowa… - nie dokończyła gdyż Ret właśnie skończył pieczęci i w jej stronę mknął kolejny atak jego śmiercionośnej techniki…

Akamaru obudził się zdezorientowany. W powietrzu unosił się ostry zapach krwi. Bardzo znajomy zapach… Klatka z chakry powoli znikała. Szczeniak podążył za zapachem. Nogi poruszały się coraz szybciej i szybciej. Niepokój ogarniał go coraz bardziej. Znalazł go i tego drugiego tez... Zawarczał groźnie ukazując cały szereg białych ostrych zębów…

Na ziemie spływała krew. Ostry kunai tkwił prosto w sercu. Nieopodal na polanie leżał pień drzewa z wbitą w niego strzałką. Miejsce wokół niej miało niezdrowy czarny kolor.

- Ty…jak…?

- Krew – powiedział Kiba – masz na sobie moja krew, a ja mam bardzo wrażliwy nos. Zresztą Twój zapach też zapamiętałem. Nie potrzebuje oczu by cię widzieć…

- Specjalnie pozwoliłeś mi się zranić i podejść by mnie oznaczyć…kha kha.. – krew zalewała mu płuca. Czuł jak uchodzi z niego życie…

- Tak, później czekałem aż się odpowiednio zdekoncentrujesz…

- Pokonany przez takiego szczenia…

Arai padł na ziemie na zawsze pogrążając się w otchłani snu..

Akamaru podbiegł do Kiby i zaczął lizać jego rękę.

- To nic Akamaru, potrzebuje Twoich zmysłów przyjacielu…Zaprowadź mnie do In… - powiedział i padł na ziemie. Akamaru zapiszczał i położył się przy nim. Nosem dotknął jego policzka. Otoczyła ich niebieska aura…

Ret z satysfakcja patrzył na bezwiedne ciało młodej kunochi. Oczy miała pół przymknięte, spojrzenie puste i mętne. Zupełnie jak piękna lalka. Najpiękniejsze zaiste w jego kolekcji…

Poszedł do niej pochylił się nad ciałem. Przerwał technikę przykucia by uścisk pędów nie zostawił śladów na skórze. Ręce bezwiednie opadły na ziemie. W jednej wciąż ściskała kunaia.

- No moje słoneczko czas Cię przedstawić pozostałym – powiedział z uśmiechem. Nagle oczy Ino odzyskały blask. Kunai błyskawicznie zatopił się w sercu przeciwnika. Yamanaka odepchnęła go od siebie i wstała. Otępiały żuczek spadł jej z rękawa..

Patrzyła na martwe ciało przeciwnika. Oddychała ciężko, ostatnia technika bardzo ja wyczerpała. Było nie było „Zamiana Dusz' z żukiem to dopiero było coś. Technika ta różniła się tym ze dusze zamieniały się miejscami a nie jak to jest w przypadku „Podmiany Dusz" jedna dusza wypychała druga pozostawiając swoje własne ciało bez duszy. Do tego by wykonać ta technikę Ino musiała mieć kontakt bezpośredni z osoba, z która dokonywała zamianę. Mogła przenieść się do ciała żuczka tylko na minutę. Musiała czekać z ta technika aż do ostatniego momentu. Inaczej cały plan diabli by wzięli. Zawsze uważała ta technikę za bezsensowną i zbytnio nie przykładała się do jej nauki, ale jak widać się przydała. Spojrzała na robaczka, który leżał u jej stóp. Przewróciła go na nóżki.

- Sorki mały, rozumiesz chyba – powiedziała z uśmiechem.

Żuczek ruszył nagle, choć kroczył bardzo chwiejnym krokiem.

Ino patrzyła na niego zdziwiona.

- No, tak - zaśmiała się.- Hm ciekawe jak tam Shikamaru i Kiba sobie poradzili. No i Tochi też rzecz jasna.

Shikamaru stał na wprost swojego przeciwnika i pytał sam siebie, za jakie grzechy zawsze to mu się przydarza. Na wprost niego stała kobieta i sądząc po jej złośliwym uśmiechu nie przyszła tylko pogadać.

- O Bogowie, dlaczego to zawsze musi być kobieta – jęknął. Nara miał dziwne szczęście, (on sam raczej uważał to za szczególnie upierdliwego pecha) trafiać podczas walki na dziewczyny. No, bo jak tu walczyć, a do walki tez nie był skory, skoro za przeciwnika masz kobitę. Ale cóż było nie było nie miał wyjścia.

Z westchnieniem wyjął kunaia i spytał retorycznie:

- A może jednak się podasz, co?

W jego stronę poleciło 5 shurinkenów. Nara odbił je szybko i odskoczył przed kolejnym atakiem.

- To chyba znaczy nie – powiedział raczej do siebie.

- Czy mi się wydaje ze czy ty wcale nie masz ochoty prowadzić tej walki? – kobieta spojrzała na niego pogardliwie- no cóż nie myśl sobie, że ci popuszczę tylko, dlatego ze jesteś szczeniakiem…

Ech te baby, pomyślał Shika. Czemu to zawsze takie napalone do tej walki. Spojrzał na nią z pod łba.

- Ech kobieto poszłabyś lepiej na zakupy czy gdzi...

Silny cios w brzuch uświadomił mu w końcu ze powinien skoncentrować się raczej na walce, jeśli mu oczywiście życie miłe.

Podniósł się szybko, rozejrzał i uśmiechnął. Teren zalesiony. Cienia wszędzie od groma. Ech pójdzie jak spłatka pomyślał. Już miał zawiązać pieczęć, gdy poczuł ze w ogóle nie może się ruszyć. Spojrzał na swoja przeciwniczkę.

- Ta pieczęć…O jasny gwint!

- Ech, czyli wiesz, co to za technika tak – powiedziała z przekąsem.

Shika poczuł zimny dreszczyk na plecach. Właśnie dal się złapać na swoja ulubiona technikę „Naśladowanie Cienia".

- Hm – uśmiechnął się – a to coś nowego…

- Co Cię tak bawi?

- Ciekawie przecież jest walczyć z przeciwnikiem, który stosuje takie same techniki jak ty. Wtedy można sprawdzić swoje inne predyspozycje.

- Nie wierzę…Niemożliwe czyżby klan Nara…

- Bingo.

Dziewczyna zaśmiała się pogardliwie.

- Na nic ci znajomość moich technik, teraz, kiedy cię na jedna już złapałam… wiesz, która technikę zastosuje teraz prawda – powiedziała patrząc na niego zimno.

- Ech i tu się mylisz, skoro znam ta technikę to i znam jej słabe punktu a z tego wynika, że doskonale wiem jak ja zdjąć…

- Co?! – niby jak przecież nie możesz się ruszyć, wykonujesz te same ruchy, co ja. Samą ki nie zdołasz jej rozproszyć.

- Hm i to ja jestem szczeniakiem tak? Gdzieś ty się uchowała…Tylko spójrz.. Cienia rozproszenie! – krzyknął i cień zniknął natychmiast.

Nim kobieta się spostrzegła Nara był tuż za nią i wyprowadził cios w kręgosłup. Ale atak przełamał tylko kłodę.

- Podmiana ciała tak… Szybka jesteś…

- Jestem Ombre – powiedziała postać wyłaniając się z cienia drzew – zaskoczyłeś mnie przyznaje, ale raczej nic Ci to nie da…

- A co masz coś jeszcze w zanadrzu. Za każdym razem, gdy spróbujesz mnie złapać na którąś z technik wykorzystujących cień ja wyprowadzę odpowiednia kontrę.

Zamknęła oczy i ugryzła się w palec…

- Wiem i dlatego pozwolę by to on się to on się tobą zajął…

- Co?! Technika Przyzywania!!!!!!

Ino przecierała się przez gęste listowia. Kiba, Shika, Tochi gdzie jesteście? Oby się wam nic nie stało…

Nagle gdzieś z dołu dobiegło ja znajome szczekanie…

- Akamaru! – błyskawicznie zeskoczyła na ziemie.

Obok białego psa siedział Kiba. Nie spojrzał nawet na nią, tylko powiedział:

- Cześć Ino.

- Kiba, co ci jest wygładzasz strasznie…

- hm miałem ciężką walkę i trochę dostałem po łbie i tyle…

Ino spojrzała na niego poważnie. Rany na ciele wyglądały raczej na pogryzienia i podrapania.. Czyżby walczył z … nie to niemożliwe…chyba…Spojrzała na zakrwawioną chustkę na twarzy towarzysza.

- Kiba twoje oczy…

- Nie widzę, ale spoko mam jeszcze 4 inne zmysły a właściwie i 5 – powiedział i pogłaskał troskliwie Akamaru.

Yamanaka spojrzała smutno. To nie tak miała wyglądać ta misja. To nie tak miało być… ona wszyła prawie bez szwanku a Kiba… a co jeszcze z Shikamaru i Tochi …Czy oni też?

- Ino – musimy znaleźć Shike i Tochiego – powiedział Kiba i podniósł się z ziemi.

- Tak - powiedziała i podała mu rękę by mógł się na nim wesprzeć.

- W drogę! – Rozpłynęli się w oparach dymu.

Shika stał wyprostowany i patrzył na swojego przeciwnika. Wielka bestia stała na wprost niego, identyczna jak ta, która zaatakowała ich wcześniej. Przekrwione oczy spoglądały na niego wściekle. Niedobrze, niedobrze jak nie wiem, co, myślał Shika.

- Czy ona czasem nie powinna być..

- …martwa? Hm ech, czyli ty i jedna z moich Bestii już się poznaliście. Jak miło –powiedziała Ombre z uśmiechem – tylko, że wiesz Bestia stworzona z cienia to nie to samo, co oryginał czyż nie? Tym razem będzie trudniej. Tym razem zginiesz.

Nara poczuł zimny pot na plecach. Walka jeden na jednego to nie problem zawsze mógł wykorzystać jakiś skomplikowany plan. Podpuścić przeciwnika, zmusić go do popełnienia błędu i zastosować jakąś prosta technikę. Z zwierzętami i bestiami jest inaczej. Działają instynktownie. A ta wyglądała w ogóle jakby była ustawiona w tryb berserkera, czyli będzie rozwalać wszystko na drodze do póki go nie rozszarpie na strzępy…

- To zaczynamy? Zabij.

Stwór ruszył na Shika z impetem. Nara zagregował błyskawicznie i to go uratowało przed ostrymi jak brzytwa pazurami. Biegł przed siebie ile siły i prawie czuł na sobie cuchnący śmiercią oddech bestii.

- O cholera za szybka… nie da mi wykonać żadnej pieczęci. Umrę na mur beton! Jakie to wszystko upierdliwe!!!

Przeskoczył na kolejne drzewo, które natychmiast zostało wywrócone przez rozszalałe zwierze. Ech gdyby, choć na chwilę stała w miejscu to, co innego. Jak by ją tu załatwić?

Nagle szalona myśl przyszła mu do głowy. To moja jedyna szansa, pomyślał i skierował się w stronę skałek, które zobaczył na horyzoncie…

Akamaru zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Kiba i Ino stanęli tuz za nim. Drzewa wokół były połamane. Pełno śladów, wielkich i dziwnie znajomych.

- Co do cholery? – spytała Ino.

Kiba skoncentrował chakrę w nosie.

- Cholera – jęknął – to znowu ta bestia…

- Znowu ściga Tochiego?

- Nie tym razem to Shikamaru…

- Co?! Niby jak Shika ma z tym czymś walczyć, co?

- Dobre pytanie Ino… Pośpieszmy się!

Ombre przeskakiwała w ślad za swoim pupilkiem. Chciała na własne oczy zobaczyć ciało. O tak, uważała się w tym względzie za perfekcjonistkę. Wszystko musiało być dopięte na ostatni guzik, żadnych wpadek. Błąd oznaczał śmierć i ona dobrze o tym wiedziała. Z ich trojki to ona była najsłabsza, jeśli chodzi o walkę wręcz. Co prawda zarówno Arai jak i Ret nie mieli przy niej szans, jeśli chodzi o skradanie się i zbieranie informacji, ale to jej nie wystarczało. Widziała ich uśmiechy, gdy powróciła z misji i ich zdumienie, gdy okazało się ze wytropiła Białe Serce pod samą granicą. Do tego Białe Serce o wielkiej mocy. Nikt jednak, oprócz Akido nie wiedział ze opanowała Przyzwanie Bestii. To była jej tajemnica, jej as. Jeżeli nie udało jej się podejść przeciwnika technikami cienia wzywała Bestie i było po kłopocie… Swojego przeciwnika też dobrała odpowiednio. Obserwowała ich jakiś czas i dobrze wiedziała, że młody chuuin nie lubi walczyć do tego nie przejawił zbyt dużych zdolności w innych dziedzinach.. wydał jej się najmniej kłopotliwym z całej czwórki. Przybysza z północy odrzuciła od razu. On należał do Akido, poza tym zbyt długo przemykała pod granicą „Darków" by dobrze poznać ze legendy o tych ludziach nie kłamią. Czupiradło i jego szczeniak też odpadali. Byli bardzo szybcy. Ona była za wolna by zastosować na nich jedna ze swoich technik a oni zbyt szybce by uniemożliwić jej wezwanie Bestii. Blondynce zbyt źle z oczu patrzyło. Zresztą tą od razu wybrał Ret, pewnie dołączy ja do swojej kolekcji lalek…

Spojrzała na ślady wiodły do pobliskich skałek.

- Dokąd uciekasz szczeniaku? – spytała samą siebie.

Zatrzymała się przed największą skalą. Na jej samym szczycie stal młody shnobi z Konchy.

Oddychał ciężko, ale nie miał najmniejszego zadrapania. Przynajmniej nie takiego, które by było dziełem Bestii.

- Jak to możliwe?

Shikamaru uśmiechnął się przebiegle. Czuł na plecach gorący oddech. Wiedział, że długo nie zdoła prowadzić tej gry. Muszę ją sprowokować by podeszła bliżej, myślał. A głośno powiedział:

- To Twoje zwierzątko wcale nie jest takie groźne.

- Żartujesz chyba…nie wierzę ze komuś takiemu jak ty udało się pokonać Bestie – przyglądała mu się podejrzliwe. Stał wyprostowany, ręce miał niedbale włożone w kieszenie. Do tego uśmiechał się przekornie. Co jest, gdzie Bestia? Skoncentrowała chakrę i w myślach przesłała Bestii polecenie; atakuj!!! Rozerwij na strzępy!!!! No już atakuj!!!! Czuła obecność potwora, ale nie wiedziała gdzie znajduje się źródło. Myśl, myśl Ombre. Uspokój się nawet, jeśli zgubił gdzieś Bestie to bieganie bardzo go zmęczyło. Patrz jak dyszy. Jeśli złapiesz go w Naśladowanie Cienia nie zdąży go zdjąć zanim ty złamiesz mu kolejną tecjniką kark. Tylko musisz podejść bliżej.. Trochę bliżej, jego cień łączy się z cieniem skały. Spokojnie trochę bliżej… Jeszcze troszkę…

- Czyli co chyba zostaje nam walka wręcz, co? – Shika czuł jak jego chakra powoli się kończy. Szybciej, myślał długo tak nie pociągnę…

Głupiec, sam dał mi pozwolenie na atak.

- Na to wygląda…

Jej stopu już wkraczały w obszar cieni, rozluźniła ręce by zawiązać szybko pieczęć, gdy nagle:

- Teraz! Technika Cienia Przykucie – Oderwanie!!!! – zagrzmiał Nara i błyskawicznie dal skok w bok. Cudem unikając ataku Bestii, która z rozmachu przeskoczyła skałkę i z całą wściekłością ruszyła na Ombre. Kunochi nie zdążyła wydać w myślach komendy, która zatrzymałaby rozwścieczoną Bestie.. Stalowe pazury rozerwały jej gardło… Bestia pokonawszy jednego przeciwnika, niewiązana teraz niczyimi rozkazami ruszyła na Shikamaru.. Na szczęście wraz z życiem Ombre wygasła moc, która pozwalała jej przebywać w tym świecie. Shikamaru triumfował...Miał prawo. Plan powiódł się w każdym calu. Dobrze wiedział ze nie zdoła złapać bestii wśród rzadkich drzew na krańcu lasu, bestia rozszarpałaby go nim zdałyby wykonać technikę. Wyprowadził ja, więc pod skałki gdzie cień był duży i szeroki. Udało mu się zastosować najnowsza technikę - „ Cienia Przykucie", za jej pomocą mógł zatrzymać ruchy Bestii nie ograniczając własnych. Ale ręce musiały trzymać pieczęć, ukrył je, więc w kieszeniach i ustawił się tak by z chwilą zdjęcia techniki, Bestia wyskoczyła wprost na przeciwnika. Tylko czas nie był jego sprzymierzeńcem. Technika zużywała ogromne ilości chakry. Do tego musiał sprowokować by przeciwnik podszedł na odpowiednią odległość.

- Hm upierdliwe to było, ale mi się udało – powiedział sam do siebie.

- Shikamaru ty draniu, gdzie się łajzo jedna włóczysz! – decybele głosu Ino skutecznie przypomniały mu o reszcie swata.

- Ech te dźwięki są muzyką dla moich uszu – powiedział i pobiegł do czekających na niego przyjaciół.

- Ale Cię załatwili stary…- powiedział gdy ujrzał w jakim stanie był Kiba.

- Lepiej martw się o Ino, takie zadrapania to ja wyleczę w tydzień a jej na mózg padło…

- Kiiiiiiiiiiiiba!!!!!!!!!!

- No dobra żartuję przecież. Nie bij, jestem ranny wystarczająco – powiedział Inozuka i uśmiechnął się pogodnie.

- Najpierw dopilnuje żeby Cię wyleczyli a później Cię uduszę – odpowiedziała przekornie.

- Trzymam cię za słowo „słonko" he he – zachichotał.

- Zmieniłam zdanie najpierw Cię uduszę a później będę pilnować by Cię wyleczyli!!

- Ej gołąbeczki na to będzie czas później trzeba znaleźć Tochiego.

- Masz rację. Akamaru szukaj – zarządził Kiba.

Pies posłusznie zaczął nawąchiwać. Zamerdał ogonem i zaczekał radośnie.

- Dobra nasza znalazł trop! – krzyknęła Ino.

- No to jazda! Trzeba jeszcze pewnie komuś skopać tyłek!!! – zawtórował Kiba.

Tochi upadł na ziemię. Czuł jak fala bólu rozchodzi się po ciele. Spodziewał się walczyć z każdym, ale nie z nim. Wściekłość mieszała się z pogardą.

- Tylko spokojnie złotowłosy.. potrzebuję Cię żywego. Przynajmniej na razie…

- To masz pecha stary, bo ja walczę na śmierć i życie!!!

- Na śmierć i życie powiadasz…. To głupota czy odwaga… przekonajmy się!– zaśmiał się


	6. Chapter 6

14

**ROZDZIAŁ VI**

**ZHAŃBIONE OSTRZE**

Akido Torakuchi był wysokim mężczyzną o włosach w kolorze złota i błękitnych oczach tak charakterystycznych dla swojego klanu. Miał 16 lat, kiedy po raz pierwszy złamał kodeks „Darków", 18 kiedy jego umierający ojciec powierzył mu jedną z największych tajemnic klanu, 19 kiedy dla swej chorej ambicji i żądzy władzy, która opanowała jego serce przyłączył się do Haniebnych i uczestnicząc w wydarzeniach nazwanych później „Krwawym Zmierzchem" naznaczył siebie piętnem zdrajcy… Teraz miał 29 lat i pracował dla tego, kto zapłacił więcej. W młodym chłopaku, który stał tuz przed nim, który przyjął dobrze mu znana gardę widział odbicie samego siebie z przed wielu lat. Widział w nim ideały, w które nigdy nie mógł uwierzyć, zasady, których nie słuchał i dumę, której nie rozumiał.

Tochi Torakuchi oddychał ciężko jakby po długim biegu. Bolało go wszystko i nie wiedział czemu. Największy ból czuł jednak w głębi swojego serca. I nie nawiedził się za niego. Bo jedyne, co w tej chwili powinno czuć to serce to gniew i pogardę… A tak nie było…

- Ty,…Torakuchi… dlaczego?- powiedział.

- Torakuchi… – powtórzył Akido delektując się jakby każdym dźwiękiem – już dawno nikt tak do mnie nie mówił…Będzie już 10 lat…

Po karku Tochiego przeszły ciarki. 10 lat temu… Krwawy Zmierzch… Nagle uświadomił sobie, z kim będzie walczył

- Czy to możliwe… – powiedział szeptem. Myśli kołatały mu w głowie jak skrzydła nietoperzy. Po chwili powiedział nieswoim głosem – Jeden z Haniebnych…, Akido Torakuchi…

- No proszę jestem tak sławny ze nawet ty o mnie słyszałeś… To już piszą o mnie w podręcznikach he he

- Twoje imię zostało przeklęte przez klan, jesteś symbolem zdrajcy… Sądzono ze zginąłeś…

Zdrajca uśmiechnął się cynicznie.

- Doprawdy cóż za przykrość, czyli obawiam się, że nie figuruje już na listach Łowców…

Tochi zmarszczył czoło. Nie będzie łatwo, myślał. On zna doskonale techniki Torakuchi na pewno jest tez bardziej doświadczony w walce od mnie. Nie mogę spodziewać się tez uczciwej walki. Myślałem, że pogram trochę na zwłokę i przyjąłem kilka ciosów by go zmylić, ale jeśli to jeden z Haniebnych to te sztuczki nie zrobią na nim wrażenia. Muszę iść na całość, bo inaczej zginę… Tochi wyprostował, skulona dotąd sylwetkę. Pozwoliłby spokój wrócił na jego twarz a organizm wyrównał poziom ki. Zadrapania i rany znikały jak za dotknięciem różdżki. Tylko ten nieznośny ból gdzieś w głębi serca pozostał. Nawet, jeśli to zdrajca, to wciąż był Torakuchi…

- Hm, czyli koniec zabawy jak sadzę – powiedział Akido patrząc na złotowłosego – no, bo już zaczynałem się nudzić.

Wyprostował rękę i zaczął gromadzić w niej ki. Granatowe błyskawice pojawiły się wokół dłoni.

- Lazuris? – spytał sam siebie Tochi - Dlaczego takie ciemne?

Nie otrzymał odpowiedzi przeciwnik zaatakował. Tochi natychmiast wykonał identyczna technikę. Wokół dłoni zgromadziło się błękitne ki. Błyskawice starły się z impetem. Ogromna siła odrzuciła przeciwników od siebie. Zarówno Tochi jak i Akido wylądowali miękko na trawie. Zapowiadała się długa walka. Tochi w duchu przeklinał sam siebie ze tak mało przykładał się do technik magicznych. Przeciwnik był w tym od niego znacznie lepszy i on o tym dobrze wiedział.

Jeśli przejdzie do walki na większym dystansie to mogę mieć spory problem, musze go zmusić do walki na krótkim dystansie tylko jak… Z Huskim było inaczej… walczyli zażarcie, ale nie na śmierć i życie. Jak mam z nim walczyć? No jak?

- Wciąż się wahasz? – powiedział głos za jego plecami. Złotowłosy odwrócił się gwałtownie, ale było już za późno. Przeciwnik wyprowadził kopniecie i tylko szybki blok uratował Tochiego od ciosu w głowę. Młodzieniec natychmiast wyprowadził kontrę, choć ręka bolała go okropnie i czul się jak z każdą chwila przeciwnik zyskuje przewagę nad nim. Nie tylko w walce, ale i w stanie ducha. Bo w przeciwieństwie do Tochiego, Akido nie wahał się zabić swojego przeciwnika. Teraz już nie. Chłopak zbyt dużo wiedział. Wiedział ze Haniebny żyje i ze jest zamieszany w porwanie Białego Serca… Jeżeli ta informacja przedostałaby się do Rady Klanu nie było by na tym świecie miejsca, w którym mógłby się bezpiecznie ukryć. Stare rany znowu by się otworzyły, przypominano by sobie o jego grzechach a co najważniejsze doszłyby nowe… Muszą zniknąć zupełnie beż śladu zarówno on jak i Mai…

Załatwmy to szybko, pomyślał, tak z szacunku to szacownego klanu Torakuchi…

Wprost z czeluści swojego zdradzieckiego serca wezwał go… Krew zaczęła wrzeć, czuł jak pulsuje w żyłach szybciej i szybciej. To stawiało opór…, ale Akido naciskał… W końcu poddało się. Czarne chmury zakryły niebo. Haniebny napiął mięśnie w dłoni jakby łapiąc niewidoczną dla reszty świata rzecz… No chodź mój drogi… Dziś posmakujesz tej krwi, co dawniej… Tej krwi, co zabarwiła Cię na czarno…

Niebo rozdarła błyskawica.

- No pięknie jeszcze tylko deszczu nam brakuje… - Shikamaru skomentował wszystko z charakterystycznym dla siebie pesymizmem.

Kiba był wsparty na ramieniu Ino. Kierowali się za Akamaru w miejsce gdzie mieli odnaleźć Tochiego. Krwawienie ustało, ale ruch sprawiał mu ból. Proponowałby zostawili go gdzieś w pobliżu i poszli sami z Akamaru, ale Ino tak się na niego wydarła ze nie postało im nic innego jak w ciszy i spokoju iść dalej…

- Jak zacznie padać to Akamaru straci trop… Deszcz wszystko rozmyje... – powiedział.

- To lepiej niech nie pada – Ino powiedziała bez emocji…

Zapadło milczenie przerywane jedynie odgłosem grzmotów. Każdy z nich pogrążony był w równie ciemnych myślach. Szli tak już dość długo i jakoś nie było śladu po młodym Darku. Co się mogło stać? Czy to możliwe, że odeszli tak daleko?

- Kiba myślisz że go znajdziemy? – spytała Ino.

- Jasne… tylko ze chłopak ma strasznie długie nogi i zasuwa jak szalony nie wiadomo gdzie…

- Aha, pewnie masz rację…

W milczeniu podążali dalej.

Tochi patrzył w osłupieniu jak w ręce przeciwnika tworzy się czarne ostrze. Powoli wśród skrzenia czarnych błyskawic uformował się miecz o ciemnej klindze z charakterystycznymi ząbkami. Takimi mieczami walczyli tylko Torakuchi.

Zacisnął pięści.

- Czarne ostrze…Ten miecz jest równie przeklęty jak ty!

Akido zaśmiał się posępnie.

- Cóż, legenda okazała się prawdą. Miecz skropiony krwią Torakuchi zmienia barwę na czarną… Nawet mi to pasuje – zaśmiał się.

- Tak dopasował się do twojego czarnego serca…

- Było nie było jestem jak to się mówi czarnym charakterem – uniósł miecz do góry jakby mierzył prosto w serce chłopaka. Ostrze drgnęło, po ręce Akido przeszedł nieprzyjemny dreszcz. Nadal się buntujesz Almer.? Miecz drgnął ponownie. Akido rzadko go używał, ostrze nie chciało współpracować po dobroci. Jak dotąd zresztą nie musiał go zbyt często używać. Rzadko trafił się przeciwnik, który zmusił go do dobycia broni, ale z młodym chciał się pobawić. Oczywiście mógł pokonać go magią. Tylko ze nie potrafił sobie odmówić przyjemności patrzenia jak młody Torakuchi miota się pomiędzy obowiązkiem a… no właśnie, czym? Skąd to wahanie?

Akido zamachnął się. Potężna fala popędziła wprost na Tochiego. Chłopak uskoczył błyskawicznie. Ale już leciała następna. Akido nie przybliżył się ani o krok.

- Co za siła – szepnął Tochi uskakując przed kolejnym atakiem. Akido posłał kolejna fale uderzeniową w jego kierunku. Tochi czekałby uskoczyć w ostatniej chwili. Wyczuł moment i natychmiast rzucił się w prawo

- Ambra! - rzucił komendę Akido i fala natychmiast rozdzieliła się na dwoje odcinając młodemu „Darkowi" drogę ucieczki. Ogromna siła rzuciła Tochim o drzewo. Coś chrupnęło. Złotowłosy podniósł się z trudem łapiąc oddech. Strużka krwi spływała mu z czoła.

W głowie słyszał głos, którego nie chciał słuchać, choć to był to glos rozsądku…

- Jesteś bezsilny jak dziecko – Akido był wyraźnie zawiedziony, chciał pojedynku z klanem Torakuchi, a nie małolatem o sile mrówki. Rosła w nim złość, ze musiał fatygować się dla takiego „czegoś". Równie dobrze mógł to zostawić któremuś z podwładnych.

- Słaby… taki słaby... łagodny wojownik kochający walkę, takie cos nie ma prawa istnieć. Torakuchi, Kumakuchi, Husky…wszyscy z pokolenia na pokolenie robią się coraz bardziej potulni…Dysponowali siłą, która mogłaby poprowadzić świat a woleli się zamknąć i pilnować swojej marnej i monotonnej egzystencji…

Akido spojrzał na Almera od którego biła czarna aura. Wspomnienia, dotąd kontrolowane, ukryte gdzieś w czeluściach jego serca teraz przypomniały mu ów dzień… Wtedy tez stał naprzeciw niego Torakuchi. Patrzył na niego takimi samymi oczami i też się zawahał. To wahanie kosztowało go życie… Jak dziś pamiętał jak wielki ból przeszył mu rękę, gdy zatopił miecz aż po rękojeść w ciele strażnika… Jak zbroczony krwią miecz zaczął czernieć… Zhańbione ostrze drgało mu w ręce… miecz Torakuchi zapłakał nad swym uczynkiem…

Tochi przyglądał mu się w milczeniu.

- Powiedz mi – powiedział – dlaczego po prostu nie odszedłeś?

- …

- Torakuchi nie trzymają nikogo na siłę… Mogłeś odejść tak po prostu, bez hańby bez rozlanej krwi, więc, dlaczego?

Akido zaśmiał się.

- Tak po prostu mówisz… to raczej nie możliwe, jeśli jesteś Powiernikiem Białego Serca i na dodatek z linii Noor…

- Noor… rodzina Czerwonego Tygrysa…

- Tak ta linia Noor, to stamtąd pochodziły wszyscy legendarni mędrcy klanu… Białe Serca o wielkiej mocy…

- Nie chcesz mi chyba powiedzieć, że…

- Dokładnie, złamałem śluby… Białym Sercem, które sprowadziłem to do Kraju Ognia jest ktoś z rodziny Noor, Białe Serce, którego byłem Powiernikiem…

Tochi poczuł jak krew zaczyna mu szybciej krążyć. Noor, legendarna Noor. Każdy młody Torakuchi pragnął stać się opiekunem osoby z tej rodziny. Tożsamość jej członków była jedna z największych klanowych sekretów. Tylko wybrańcy dostępowali zaszczytu chronienia tych ludzi… Linia była tak rzadka ze uważano ją za prawie wymarłą. Na dodatek osoby spod znaku Białego Serca były bardzo rzadkie w klanie Torakuchi, tylko w linii Noor większość dzieci rodziła się obdarzona tymi zdolnościami. Do tego ich moc była ogromna… Dlatego klan chronił ich jak tylko potrafił, byli jego skarbem. To ich rady szukano, gdy potrzebowano mądrości. To oni potrafili uleczyć najgorsze rany. Ich rozwaga, lojalność łagodziła wewnątrz klanowe spory. Sprawiali, że klan był silny, choć sami wielkiej siły w walce zazwyczaj nie posiadali…

- Przez tego dzieciaka przekreśliły się moje marzenia… miałem zawsze mieć na niego baczenie…być gotów na śmierć, jeśli przyjdzie taka potrzeba… Dla kogo? dla tego pyłu…

- To nie tak…

- Wszyscy oni, te całe Białe Serca...są tacy słabi i bezsilni…Najsłabsze ogniwa w hartowanym ogniem łańcuchu… Już dawno by zginęli gdyby nie nasza pomoc… Zatruwają umysły swymi gadkami o równowadze…przez nich klan schodzi na psy i to nie tylko nasz… Ty również walczysz w walce, w której nie możesz wygrać… Za osobę, której ani razu nie widziałeś, bo tak każe Ci „kodeks", zbiór bzdur nawet niespisanych…

- Ja nie walczę tylko dlatego ze to mój obowiązek…

- Och czyżbyś chciał zostać bohaterem? To przywilej głupców.

- To mógł być przecież ktokolwiek, nie tylko ktoś z Noor… Nie jest powiedziane, że w jednej rodzinie rodzą się tylko dzieci o mocy Tarczy a w drugiej Serca… To mógł być ktokolwiek przyjaciel, co zawsze był ostatni w wyścigach za to leczył rany po naszych treningach, dziadek, który snuje opowieści dzieciakom na rynku…to mogła być - Tochi zamknął oczy – młodsza siostra z głową pełna marzeń…

- Ale nie jest… Twoja siostra jest bezpieczna, gdzieś daleko stąd…

- Gdyby to była moja siostra to oddałbym wszystko by wróciła bezpiecznie do domu. Błagałbym niebiosa by ten, kto ma jej pomóc nie zawiódł. To Białe Serce pewnie tez ma kogoś takiego, kto wygląda jego bezpiecznego powrotu.

Akido uśmiechnął się cynicznie:

- Nie ona nie ma nikogo…Nie musisz się tym kłopotać…A teraz kończmy to musze zająć się inna, ważniejszą sprawą…

Tochi spojrzał na swoje dłonie.

- Parząc na ciebie czuje odrazę. Szczerze powiedziawszy bałem się, że walcząc przeciwko komuś z Torakuchi złamię kodeks, w który wierzę… ze stanę się taki jak ty… Ale już wolę wziąć to na siebie niż pozwolić byś nadal hańbił klan, który cię wychował… - dotknął ręka serca i cicho zaszeptał w jego wnętrzu. – Miecz to takie coś, co służy do zadawania ran, jakby pięknie by o nim nie mówić… Jeśli już go używam to niech będzie to w obronie osoby, która ma moc by te rany uzdrowić…

- Już Ci mówiłem tylko głupcy umierają z mianem bohatera.

Młody Dark uśmiechnął się,

- Zatem jestem prawdziwym głupcem…

Akido ruszył. Czarne ostrze błysnęło w dłoni. Tochi nie ruszył się ani o krok.

- Dima – wyszeptał…

Mai poczuła dziwny ból w sercu. Podniosła się z kolan. Mrok celi rozjaśniła błękitna aura.

- Co to za uczucie? Co się dzieje?

Uspokój się, myślała, przecież potrafisz już to ćwiczyłaś pamiętasz. Weź się w końcu dziewczyno w garść, no ile można. Skoncentrowała moc. Przeniosła się myślami do miejsca, z którego dochodził ją dziwny głos. Nie słowa, raczej uczucia, lecz tak wyraźne ze potrafiła na nie odpowiedzieć.

- Cierpisz? Kim jesteś? Czemu do mnie przemawiasz?

Kolejna fala uczuć zalała jej serce fala gorąca. Czuła wstręt, niepokój i wielki smutek… Tak jakby przyjaciel, któremu bardzo się ufa nagle zadał ci straszny ból. Czuła ten smutek i wydawało się jej ze to coś płacze, choć nie była do końca tego pewna…

- Tyle tu mroku i smutku…przepraszasz mnie…, za co? Za to, co zrobisz?

Wydawało się jej, że widzi czyjaś twarz a później scenę, którą ledwo mogła zrozumieć…

- Zaczekaj ty jesteś… Nie wolno Ci…

To coś drgnęło gwałtownie oznajmiając, że podjęło decyzję…

Mai zacisnęła pięść.

- Rozumiem…

Coś jakby się rozpogodziło na chwilę. Poczuła przyjemne uczucie.

- Mam zaczekać? Ale, na co?

Coś znikneło i Mai została sama pośród pustki. Nie była do końca pewna czy powinna słuchać tego czegoś. To mogła być kolejna sztuczka tego zdrajcy. Poczuła wstręt na samą myśl o Akido. Nie mogła sobie darować ze tak dała się nabrać. Powinna wrócić po śmierci rodziców do Wewnętrznego Królestwa. Wtedy, bo nie doszło do tego wszystkiego. Tylko, że tam też nie miała nikogo… Tam też pewnie była by sama… W tej małej wiosce przynajmniej miała gdzie mieszkać. Pomagała trochę lokalnemu medykowi, choć nigdy nie użyła przy nim swoich zdolności. Bała się, że uznana ją za dziwadło. Czasem zmieniała proporcje składników w lekach lub ich całkowity skład dla danego pacjenta. Nie wiedziała dlaczego tak robi, wiedziała, że tak powinno być. Gdyby ja na tym przyłapano z pewnością dostałoby się jej. Dziwiło ja trochę to, że nigdy się nie pomyliła w tym, co robiła i ze leki działały tak pozytywnie. Oczywiście wszystkie zasługi przypisywano medykowi, nikt nie domyślał się ze młoda pomocnica jest przyczyną tych „cudów", jak je nazywano.

Młoda Noor westchnęła. Ciekawe jak długo ma jeszcze tu siedzieć? Może wieczność? Nie, na szczęście tak długo nie pożyje. Wiedziała jedno nie zamierza zdjąć tej pieczęć, choć instynkt podpowiadał jej jak ma to zrobić. Nie mam mowy żeby pomogła temu egoiście i jego obleśnym pomagierom. Zwłaszcza ten wysoki czarnowłosy, Ret, czy jak mu tam było budził w niej niemiłe odczucia. W myślach nazywała go „Lalkarzem" i obmyślała, co by mu można dodać do jedzenia żeby wywołać jakąś okropna dolegliwość. W tej chwili wymyśliła około 167 sposobów na skuteczne uprzykrzenia mu życia. Od wysypek do przerośniętych uszu i skurczonych pewnych innych części ciała...

- Chyba nawet ja mam w sobie jakieś sadystyczne ciągoty – zaśmiała się cicho.

Miecze uderzyły o siebie z ogromną siła. Dwa Tygrysy gryzły się i kaleczyły zęby o siebie nawzajem. Pchnięcie, parowanie, pchnięcie, parowanie. I tak przez chwile. Pojawienie się drugiego miecza zaskoczyło Akido. Nie spodziewał się, że chłopak, którego kontrola nad mocą pozostawiała wiele do życzenia potrafi z taka łatwością władać mieczem stworzonym przez własne serce. Na dodatek mieczem, który żył własnym życiem…

Tochi uderzył z ogromna siłą. Almer. zadrgał gwałtownie. Dima odpowiedział tym samym. Tochi poczuł jak po ręce przechodzi mu dreszcz. Miecze rozmawiały w swoim własnym języku i nie była to spokojna rozmowa.

Akido odskoczył na chwile, czując ze drganie wzrasta. Coraz trudniej było mu utrzymać miecz.. Po ostrzu przechodziły błyskawice jedna za drugą. Dima milczał.

- Długo jeszcze tak będziesz stał? – Akido poczuł jak zimy pot spływa mu po karku. Co jest do cholery, myślał, nie podoba mi się, co się tu wyprawia. Nie powinienem dobywać tego ostrza. Przestań w końcu szemrać, krzyczał w duszy. Już nic nie zmienisz.! Jesteś równie przeklęty jak ja. To już nie wróci, te czasy, gdy ostrze było białe. Należysz do mnie i tylko do mnie, jesteśmy jednością. Jak długo ja żyje tak długo musisz słuchać moich rozkazów! Wiec przestań stawiać opór! Drganie ustało, ręka przestała pulsować bólem. Akido oddychał ciężko. Chciał raz na zawsze udowodnić sobie, że nie musi obawiać się Torakuchi. By przestały go w końcu dręczyć te koszmary gdzie staje przed nimi wszystkimi a oni milczą i tak na niego patrzą. Wcale nie z nienawiścią, wcale nie z gniewem tylko takim wzrokiem ze czuje się tak mały i taki żałosny, taki brudny… Nie potrzebuje Was i udowodnię to raz na zawsze! Udowodnię to, gdy to ostrze przebije jeszcze raz serce Torakuchi. Uspokój się głupcze, dajesz się ponieść emocją, to do Ciebie nie podobne. Co ty wyprawisz?

Tochi patrzył na Haniebnego i myślał czy ostrze jego ukochanego Dimy też za chwile zabarwi się na czarno… Bo ten miecz już za chwile przebije tego człowieka. Mimo iż wiedział doskonale ze na Akido Torakuchi ciąży kara śmierci i każdy, kto stanie z nim do walki ma prawo pozbawić go życia, to nadal dręczyło go poczucie wstydu ze karę musi wymierzyć na członku było nie było swojego własnego klanu.

Nie mam wyboru, nie dano mi go, myślał. Wykorzystam to pchnięcie…

Przyjął gardę. Powiedział:

- Nie ma sensu dalej ciągnąć tej walki…

Akido uspokoił się. Tuż koło rękawa miał ukryta zatruta iglice. Młody walczy tylko przy użyciu miecza, myślał. Nie będzie miał, czym zablokować równocześnie wyprowadzonego pchnięcia. Hm ta garda… Czyli chce użyć tego pchnięcia…

- No chodź! – krzyknął.

Tochi zaatakował. Dwa miecze Torakuchi ponownie się skrzyżowały. Wśród ciszy lasu, który jakby na ten jeden moment wstrzymał oddech rozległ się krzyk. Przeciwnik osiągnął cel. Iglica tkwiła w ciele młodego Torakuchi, na ziemie upadł strzaskany miecz…

Młodzi z Konchy zatrzymali się gwałtownie by już za chwile rzucić się pędem na przód. Wciąż bębnił im w uszach ten straszliwy krzyk.

- To był Tochi, prawda? – spytała Ino, błagając by ktoś zaprzeczył.

Nastało milczenie. Zarówno Shikamaru jak i Kiba nie mieli wątpliwości ze to był głos młodego Torakuchi.

- Pośpieszmy się, to niedaleko – Kiba skomentował krótko.

Wyskoczyli za drzew i stanęli osłupiali.

Tochi klęczał na ziemi obok niego leżał miecz. W lewy bark miał wbitą iglice. Tkwiła głęboko… Nad nim stal jasnowłosy mężczyzna. Drżąca ręka sięgnął ku rękojeści miecza, który przebił mu tors. Zbroczony krwią miecz upadł obok czarnego ostrza. Haniebny upadł na kolana.

- Dlaczego… Almer.? – spytał.

Kawałki miecza leżały mu przed oczami. Miecz pękł, nie złamał się pod naporem Dimy Tochiego. Po prostu tuż przed przyjęciem ciosu pękł. Teraz skruszone ostrze migotało granatowa aurą. Czarne kawałki drgały niczym ostatnie tchnienie. Haniebny czuł jak uchodzi z niego życie. Nie przegrał z Tochim, zabił go własny miecz, część jego samego, jego własne serce, gdy po raz kolejny próbował przelać krew swojego klanu. Ostatnim porywem istnienia próbował chwycić rękojeść, ale nie danemu było to zrobić. Akido Torakuchi padł na ziemię oddając swój los pod sąd Bogów. Wraz z śmiercią Haniebnego czarne kawałki zaczęły się spajać. Cicho śpiewając pieśń rozumianą tylko „Darkom', Almer, zniknął w oparach dymu.

Tochi drgnął przeszyty bólem. Ramie zaczęło mu drętwieć.

- Tochi! – krzyknęli przyjaciele i natychmiast znaleźli się u jego boku. Shikamaru chciał pomóc mu wstać, ale młody Torakuchi powstrzymał go ruchem ręki. Z trudem podniósł się z ziemi. Wyciągnął prawa rękę do przodu i szepcąc jakieś dziwne słowa otoczył Akido murem białych płomieni. Przez chwilę stał w milczeniu, po czym przeniósł wzrok na ninja. Szybkim ruchem ręki wyciągnął iglice i rzucił ją w płomienie.

- Coś taki poobijany Kiba?

Kiba zrobił skwaszoną minę.

- Żebyś nie pomyślał, niektórzy trafili na gorszych niż ty.

Ino spojrzała na niego badawczo, po czym kierowana kobiecą intuicja powiedziała:

- Gadanie, przyznałbyś się ze ostatnio olałeś treningi. Jak cię wyleczą w Koncha to byś się lepiej wziął za siebie.

Kiba strzelił buraka;

- Ja nie trenuje! To ty ciągle bierzesz jakieś misję, na których się wylegujesz z jakimiś kisięciuniami na plaży!

Ino prychnęła:

- Słucham?!

Nara spojrzał na Tochiego. Jasnowłosy przytaknął.

- Ej dzieci, dzieci spokojnie. Na to będzie czas po zakończeniu misji. Będziecie się kłócić i trenować do woli teraz trza, choć to upierdliwe jak nie wiem zakończyć misję.

- Z tym będzie kłopot… – usłyszeli głos Tochiego.

- Co przez to rozumiesz? – Ino zmarszczyła czoło i na chwile powstrzymała się od duszenia Inozuki.

- To… - Tochi otworzył dłoń. W dłoni trzymał Wo, a raczej pozostałości po nim. Bo raczej nie nadawało się teraz do użytku.

- Musiało się roztrzaskać jak przyrżnąłem o drzewo…

- Uuu ostro było, co – Kiba uśmiechną się promienie.

- To nie jest zabawne Kiba, jak my teraz znajdziemy miejsce gdzie trzymają tego całego Mai?

Nastała chwila milczenia. Nagle Ino wrzasnęła.

- Wiem, ty Shikamaru!

- Ja?!

- Złożysz to…

- Czyś ty oszalała niby jak?

- No przecież masz fioła na punkcie tych rubików, szachów i tych bajerów..

- Niby tak, ale to przecież zajmie dużo czasu poza…

- To się nie uda – rzekł jasnowłosy ze smutkiem – Wo… te urządzenia tworzą Białe Serca Husky…

- Husky, jak te psy? – Kiba zachichotał.

Tochi zmarszczył czoło.

- Mniejsza o nazwę – Ino szturchnęła Inozukę, który nagle zamilkł – co w związku z tym?

- Tylko oni potrafią naprawiać te urządzenia, nie znam nikogo, komu by się to udało z poza klanu…

- No to mamy problem…

- Ano mamy…

- Tochi czy to całe Ko

- Wo! – poprawiła Kibe Ino.

- Mniejsza o nazwę… W każdym razie czy to cale coś nie reaguje na chakre?

Tochi spróbował sobie przypomnieć skomplikowane zasady działania urządzeń Łowców.

- No w pewnym sensie. Czemu pytasz?

Kiba uśmiechnął się promienie.

- No, bo od pewnego czasu wyczuwam bardzo dziwny zapach w powietrzu.

- Od kiedy chakra ma zapach, co? – Ino spytała podejrzliwie.

- Nie ma…

- A widzisz…

- Nie zwykła chakra…

Shikamaru spojrzał na Inozukę.

- A jest jakaś niezwykła?

- Kiedy Tochi się koncentruje to wokół niego unosi się taki zapach…Nie wiem jak to powiedzieć to tak jakby miało się zdarzyć coś, czego nie potrafisz zrozumieć...zapach …magii

- Magii?! – Ino zaniuchała. – Nic nie czuje.

- Ty nie, ale ja i Akamaru tak. I ten zapach z pewnością nie należy do Tochiego. Bo jest trochę inny…Czyli…

- Gdzieś w pobliżu jest Białe Serce! – Tochiego olśniło.

- Bingo! – zachichotał Inozuka.

- No to, na co czekamy chodźmy, pewnie zostało jeszcze kilka tyłków do skopania – w Ino odżył duch walki. Odbicie Serca oznaczało koniec misji, koniec misji oznacza powrót do Konchy, a to oznaczało długo oczekiwane wakacje.

Pozostali przytaknęli. Tochi podniósł Dimę z ziemi i przyjrzał się jego klindze. Była poplamiona krwią, Akido ale nadal lśniła metaliczna barwą. Miecz Torakuchi nie został zhańbiony. Odetchnął z ulga. Podrzucił lekko Dimę do góry i przyłożył palce do ust. Struga wody, która wystrzeliła z nikąd zmyła z niego ślady krwi, po czym miecz zbladł i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Ciekawe gdzie on go trzyma – Shikamaru zachichotał. Choć tajemnicze umiejętności Tochiego zrobiły na nim wielkie wrażenie.

- Chodźmy – powiedział Torakuchi – Kiba zdaje się na Twój nos.

- No ba, wiadomo. Możesz być spokojny – Inozuka wyraźnie poczuł się lepiej. Od czasu swojej walki czuł się tylko ciężarem dla towarzyszy. Teraz, gdy jego umiejętności maiły zadecydować o powodzeniu misji poczuł wyraźna ulgę.

- Za mną dzieci, nie oddalać się zbytnio – powiedział w uśmiechu i wsparty na ramieniu Ino ruszył przed siebie.

W mrokach jaskini, na jednej ze ścian wyryte w dawnych czasach lśniło pismo "Darków'. Przyglądał się temu mężczyzna odziany w czerń. Ta przeklęta pieczęć kryła wielka tajemnice. A on postanowił zagarnąć jej sekret dla siebie…

- Za przelaną krew…za utracona godność wkrótce zapłacicie wszyscy…

Odwrócił się na pięcie i skierował kroki ku głównej sali.

Znaki zalśniły wyczuwając, że zbliża się dziedzic krwi Torakuchi…


	7. Chapter 7

15

**ROZDZIAŁ VII**

**BYAKKO**

Mai stała patrząc w wszechobecną w celi ciemność. Czuła pustkę w sercu, nie było tam coś jeszcze…smutek? Podniosła się i podeszła do krat, które oddzielały ja od przejścia w głąb tunelu.

Spojrzała jeszcze raz na zamek.

- Żadnej pieczęci czy magicznej bariery...Prosty stalowy zamek… idealny sposób by uwięzić kogoś takiego jak ja… - westchnęła cicho.

Spojrzał na swoje ręce i w tej chwili poczuła się jeszcze bardziej bezsilna i nieporadna.

- Nie uczono mnie jak otwiera się zamki…Zawsze wydawało mi się, że mam moc, ale jak na to teraz patrzę to chyba bardziej przydatne było by potrafić się posługiwać mieczem…

Ciemność pozostała głucha na jej skargi.

- No cóż poczekam sobie jeszcze trochę…i tak nie mam nic innego do roboty…- Mai nawet w najtrudniejszych sytuacjach nie traciła swojej pogody ducha. Za nic w świecie nie przyznałaby się jak bardzo się bała, gdy w ciemna burzliwą noc porwano ja z rodzinnego domu. Uprowadzono do tego odległego kraju. Najbardziej jednak przerażała ją niepewność, co do jej dalszego losu.

- Samotność nie jest wcale taka zła...tylko trochę tu zimno… - szepnęła i skuliła się.

Przemykali wśród cieni drzew. Ostrożnie, bezszelestnie prowadzeni zapachem magii. Kiedy wyszli z lasu ujrzeli wejście do groty, osadzonej w niewielkich skałkach.

- Musi się ciągnąć raczej w dół niż na długość, bo skałki niewysokie – powiedział Shikamaru.

- To tutaj Kiba? – spytała Ino.

- Bez wątpliwości…słonko – Kibie powrócił dobry humor i nie potrafił sobie darować tej malej złośliwości wobec kunochi. Oczekiwany szturchaniec nie nastąpił. Ino pociągnęła go do przodu.

- Nie myśl sobie, że Ci się to upiecze. Po prostu poczekam aż będę mogła zastosować na tobie bardziej mordercze techniki. Tak byś nie cierpiał zbyt krótko – powiedziała patrząc przed siebie.

- Nie mogę się doczekać - Kiba zachichotał.

Tochi poczuł jak ręka mu drętwieje. Rana po iglicy, choć głęboka nie była duża. Nawet nie

krwawiła, ale cos było nie tak. Dłoń odmawiała mu posłuszeństwa, ciało nie poruszało się tak jakby chciał. Na początku tłumaczył to sobie zmęczeniem po walce z Akido, ale szybko zrozumiał, że przyczyna tkliwa w iglicy, którą wbił mu w bark przeciwnik.

- Była zatruta nie – stwierdził raczej fakt niż spytał Nara – no o iglicy mówię.

Tochi spojrzał na niego błękitnymi oczami.

- Tak, na to wygląda.

- Jak długo wytrzymasz?

- Nie wiem…Ciało mi drętwieje, ale nie martw się jeszcze mogę walczyć…

Shikamaru spojrzał na niego i uśmiechnął się.

- Twardy z Ciebie chłop stary. Czym oni was tam karmią hehe?

Torakuchi uśmiechnął się z trudem.

- Chodźmy czas to zakończyć…

- O tak zanim ci dwoje na przedzie nie pozabijają się w ramach wzajemnej pomocy…

Kroczyli dość długo ciemnymi tunelami, podążając leniwie za Akamaru. Znaleźli się w wielkiej Sali.

- Co to jest do licha? – spytała Yamanaka pokazując na święcące się błękitnym blaskiem runy wyrzeźbione na jednej z bocznych naw.

- To jest pieczęć Torakuchi…Ale nie mogę jej dokładnie odczytać...To stare runy znane tylko Białym Sercom – powiedział Tochi i aż skulił się pod wpływem bólu, który pulsował mu od rany.

- Tochi?! – krzyknęła Ino.

- To nic...Rana była głębsza niż myślałem…to wszystko…znajdźmy Mai…

- Dobra, Kiba prowadź – zadecydował Shikamaru.

W głębi sali rozległo się klaskanie.

- Proszę proszę...Dotarliście aż tutaj…Na dodatek przynieśliście mi krew, jakiej pragnę…

Shikamaru i Tochi natychmiast wyskoczyli przed Kibe i Ino. Akamaru zaczął warczeć.

Z mroków wyłoniła się postać mężczyzny. Był średniego wzrostu, o nieprzyjemnym spojrzeniu. Czuć było od niego chodem i śmiercią.

Tak pachną nuikeni – pomyślał Inozuka. Nie musiał widzieć żeby ocenić, z kim maja do czynienia, Ten zapach…ani Piasek, ani Liść, ani Skała,…ale jest coś w nim dziwnie znajomego…

Poczuł jak Ino delikatnie opiera go o ścianę.

- Ino?

- Musze walczyć – powiedziała - Shikamaru stracił dużo chakry, Tochi też nie wygląda najlepiej. Odkąd wyszliśmy z lasu obserwuje go. Jest osłabiony, trucizna działa szybciej niż przypuszczałam.

- Potrafisz ją zneutralizować?

- Nie wiem, ale spróbuję. Sakura mnie trochę nauczyła… W każdym razie z naszej czwórki tylko ja jestem w jako takim stanie. Poczekaj tu z Akamaru.

Kiba kwiknął tylko głową.

Ino uśmiechnęła się i wyszła przed przyjaciół.

- Panowie wybaczą, ale kobiety maja pierwszeństwo.

- Ino?

- Nie patrz takim osłupiałym wzrokiem, co myślałeś, że tylko mężczyźni lubią strugać bohatera. – puściła oczko do młodego dowódcy grupy.

Tochi patrzył zimnym wzrokiem na postać w głębi sali. Próbował ocenić w swoim sercu jego siłę. Ale nie potrafił się skoncentrować. Ciało odmawiało mu współpracy.

- Kim jesteś? – spytał.

- Dobre pytanie młody Torakuchi – powiedział i pokazał w uśmiechu rząd białych zębów.

- Jestem Aslan z Sosny.

- Z Sosny? Jest taka osada shnobi? – spytała Ino.

- Była – powiedział przełykając ślinę Nara – na jej zgliszczach powstała Koncha…

Gdzieś daleko w wiosce Koncha, po gabinecie Hokage nerwowo spacerowała blondwlosa kobieta. Temu rytuałowi przyglądała się jej wierna pomocnica. W końcu znużona obserwowaniem powiedziała:

- Tsunade-sama chodzisz w kółko…

- Nie chodzę…

Shizume westchnęła.

- To się rozejrzyj…

Tsunade przystanęła i uderzyła ręka w blat biurka, które natychmiast rozpadło się na drobne kawałki.

- Cholera jasna!!!!! Czemu nikt mnie nie uprzedził o tej sprawie?!

- Ten raport doręczono dosłownie przed 10 minutami. Zresztą ANBU nie jest pewne czy rzeczywiście mamy do czynienia z tym, kim mamy – powiedział brunetka i ze stoickim spokojem kazała zwabionemu hałasem ninja, który z całych sił próbował ukryć się w drzwiach przynieść z magazynu nowe biurko.

Tsunade z rezygnacją opadła na fotel.

- Przez 200 lat…

- …

- Przez 200 lat nie było o nich żadnego sygnału. Wydawało się, że wyginęli w naturalny

sposób. Rozproszeni, bez siedziby i przywódcy…

- Kim oni właściwie są?

- Ninja z Sosny… - Tsunade podniosła wzrok i wydawało się ze wpatruje się w jakiś niewidoczny dla oczu punkt. – Słyszałaś zapewne o początkach Konchy, o wielkich wojnach

itp.

- Tak – przyznała Shizume – ale nie przypominam sobie zbyt wiele informacji o shnobich z Sosny.

- Bo tez ich nie ma zbyt wielu. Według zapisków zanim powstała Koncha toczyły się wojny miedzy poszczególnymi grupami ninja o zajęcie dogodnych miejsc do założenia osady. Koncha nie była jedyną osada, która istniała w Kraju Ognia…

- Czy chcesz powiedzieć…

- Tak, dokładnie… przed 200 laty istniały tu dwie osady: Liść i Sosna.

- Co się stało z ta druga osadą, domyślam się ze nie połączyła się z Koncha jak sugerują pojedyncze zapiski…

- Połączyła?! – Tsunade uśmiechnęła się ironicznie- ona została zniszczona przez Konchę…

- ?

- Osady były młode, młodych tez miały przywódców…Nie było jeszcze Kage… Było kwestia czasu, kiedy dojdzie do wojny. Interesy obu wiosek było sprzeczne, a to stwarzało powód by obwiniać się i oskarżać nawzajem… No i stało się. Wybuchła walka. Traf chciał, że 2 główni wojownicy Sosny nie byli obecni w osadzie. Zwycięstwo przechyliło się na naszą stronę. Zaproponowano ocalałym by przeszli w szeregi zwycięzców…Odmówili. Większość zginęła w samobójczym ataku, kilku opuściło kraj, słuch po nich zaginął.

- Więc co Cię tak martwi? Że istnieją?

- Martwi mnie to, czego szukają w Kraju Ognia.

- Nie rozumiem.

- W tym kraju podobnie jak w sąsiednich wciąż tkwią siły, nad którymi nie można zapanować. Uwięzione, skryte pod ziemią, woda czy skalą. Niosące śmierć. Demony, tajemnice, rzeczy, których shnobi nadal nie rozumieją…

- Brzmi dość patetycznie nie uważasz?

- Owszem, ale taka jest prawda. Nie podoba mi się, że ninja, którzy żywią taką urazę do Konchy pałętają się mi pod nosem niekontrolowani przez nikogo. A co więcej czegoś szukają…

- Może to jakaś zwykła misja? Może powstała jakaś niewielka osada, o której nie wiemy?

- Nie Shizume za dużo przypadków i zbiegów okoliczności. Najpierw przybywają tu Oni, potem przychodzą „Darkowie" w jakiejś wewnętrznej sprawie. To zbyt podejrzane.

Kunochi milczała przez chwilę.

- Myślisz, że to „uprowadzenie" i te typki z Sosny mają coś wspólnego, prawda?

- Niestety tak. Na dodatek na ta misję wysłałam trzech świeżo upieczonych shnobi z burzą

hormonów i z milczącym przystojniakiem w ramach towarzysza…

- Przyznaj się martwisz się czy nie wpakowałaś ich w misje, do której jeszcze nie maja odpowiednich predyspozycji.

- Może i tak…

Shizume uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Piąta Hokage była, jaka była, ale jednego odmówić jej nie można o swoich podopiecznych i subordynowanych dbała jak tylko mogła.

- Zrobię kawy a i pogonie młodych żeby wnieśli nowe biurko i posprzątali – powiedziała Shizume.

-Zamiast kawy przynieś mi czarkę sake.. Ale najpierw przyślij mi tu jakiegoś ANBU.

- Wysyłasz wsparcie?

- Mniemy nadzieje, że tylko niepotrzebnych obserwatorów.

- Skoro tak twierdzisz. – powiedziała kunochi i znikła z uśmiechem po drugiej stronie gabinetu.

- Jare jare, ale się porobiło – powiedziała sama do siebie Tsunade. Jej wzrok trafił na podłogę gdzie wśród rozrzuconych papierów leżał list polecający opieczętowany pieczęcią w kształcie ptaka.

- Jak zwykle tajemnice…Jesteście jeszcze gorsi od nas…

Mai poczuła dziwne drżenie w piesi. Coś zaczęło się dziać...Bezsilność, która ja do tej pory tak krępowała ustąpiła miejsce innemu uczuciu. Wyczuła nagle się strasznie potrzebna, Gdzieś tam w innej części jaskini.

- Musze z stąd wyjść – powiedziała sama do siebie.

Jeszcze raz przyjrzała się zamkowi, co nie było zbyt łatwe, bo w celi panowała ciemność i tylko blade światło gdzieś z głębi tunelu dawało, jaki taki blask.

- No dobra jest zamek. Co dalej? Mogłabym się pobawić w włamywacza, ale nie mam nawet spinki do włosów…Beznadziejna sprawa.

Odeszła od krat i zaczęła nerwowo chodzić po pomieszczeniu. Irytacja była coraz silniejsza.

- Otworzyć drzwi no dobra…Tylko jak? Co niby mam stanąć przed zamkiem, wyciągnąć rękę przed siebie, krzyknąć jakieś „Thunderium" i po spr…

Nagły blask oślepił ją. Gdy otworzyła oczy kawałki krat jarzyły się jeszcze od gorąca. Zamek stopiony jakąś niewidoczną siłą przestał istnieć. Droga do tunelu stała otworem…

Mai spojrzała ze zdziwieniem na swoja rękę. Wciąż nie była pewna czy to jej sprawka czy tez uległa jakimś halucynacjom…

- No dobra… – powiedziała.- czy jest coś jeszcze, co powinnam wiedzieć o sobie?

Nie czekając aż coś w jej sercu stworzy jakaś odpowiedź, która mogła przyprawić ją o kolejny zwrot głowy przeskoczyła przesz kraty i skierowała w miejsce, które wabiło ą światłem pochodni.

Aslan powoli przeszedł po Sali obserwowany bacznie przez młodych wędrowców. Powoli dostojnie, bez pośpiechu zajął miejsce na kamiennym wyżłobieniu. Jego stalowe oczy mierzyły ich z pogardą.

- Jeden ninja władający cieniem. Mógłby okazać się groźny w jaskini spowitej mrokiem,

gdyby zostało w nim, choć trochę chakry żeby zastosować jakąś z technik…

Shikamaru patrzył na niego chłodno, choć dobrze wiedział, że ma rację. Jego zapas chakry pozwalał mu w tym momencie jedynie na poruszanie o żadnych z jego technik nie mogło być mowy…

Shnobi spojrzał w tył na opierającego się pod ściana Kibe. Na jego wierne białe psisko.

- Jeden chłopak z szczeniakiem…jak widzę oślepiony w walce…Bezużyteczny nawet z psem przewodnikiem…

Kiba zagryzł wargi, doskonale znał swoje obrażenia żeby wiedzieć, że nie przyda się w walce…Aslan kontynuował swoje obserwację. Bawiło go, że potrafił w tak prosty sposób grac na ich emocjach. Teraz patrzył na młoda dziewczynę o złotych włosach i chłodnym spojrzeniu. Nie uciekła spod nacisku jego wzroku. Milcząc czekała, w jaki sposób i ją będzie starał się pozbawić wiary we własne możliwości….

- Jest i kunochi…Młoda, piękna, nieustraszona…Lecz cóż jest warta jej siła w takim momencie. Nad zwinną wojowniczkę tej grupie przydałby się teraz medical ninja…Jest i ostatni z grupy – tu przeniósł wzrok na młodego Torakuchi – Przybysz z północy poszukujący utraconego Skarbu…- w jego głosie słychać było szyderstwo, gdy wypowiadał te słowa.

- Gdzie jest Mai Torakuchi – spytał zimno Tochi. Ból rozchodził się po całym jego ciele ogromnymi falami. Czul się coraz cięższy. Wiedział ze, jeśli przeciwnik zaatakuje nie będzie w stanie nawet dobyć miecza…nie jest w stanie uratować ani siebie ani przyjaciół.

- O nią się nie martw…jest cala i zdrowa, choć troszkę zirytowana swoim położeniem, ale trzeba przyznać, że to dodaje jej tylko uroku…

- Ty draniu… - syknął „Dark"

- Draniu? Nie jestem żadnym draniem…Jestem mścicielem swojego rodu mój chłopcze. Ostatnim ocalałym z Sosny…Czy masz prawo robić mi wymówki ty, który tak wierzysz w sprawiedliwość, który kieruje się kodeksem?

Twarz miał zimną i posępna. Gniew pulsował mu w skroni, gdy patrzył na te dzieciaki…Siła Konchy…Młode pokolenie…Liść był pełen soków, zielony i silny, podczas gdy Sosna...Po Sośnie pozostała garstka…Rozproszeni porzucili swoje klany, porzucili ninjustu by stać się zwykłymi zjadaczami chleba. Potomkowie najpotężniejszych rodów Sosny poumierali śmiercią pospolitych ludzi…

- Czego ty właściwie chcesz? Rozumiem twoją niechęć do Konchy, ale co z tym wspólnego mają Oni? – powiedział Nara i spojrzał na Tochiego.

- Cóż – powiedział Aslan – oni mają krew, której potrzebuje…Potrafią otworzyć to – wskazał na nawę oświetlona delikatnym światłem run.

- Runy…Pieczęć – Tochi spłynął pot po karku.

- A co za nią? – spytała Ino.

- Śmierć… - powiedział ninja z Sosny.

Mai przemierzała po omacku niemal tunele kierując się tylko własna intuicja, która prowadziła ja do znanego tylko jej miejsca. Pochodnia tliła się słabo, kończąc powoli swój żywot. Prawie biegła. Nagle coś przykuło jej uwagę. W niewielkiej wnęce w korytarzu ujrzała wyżłobienia. Podeszła bliżej i ze zdziwieniem odkryła, że prawie niemożliwe było zobaczenie ich z tamtego miejsca gdzie stała.

- Mam tak dobry wzrok? – dotknęła dłonią wyżłobień a te natychmiast zalśniły błękitnym światłem. Poczuła przyjemne ciepło bijące od znaków, takie samo jak wtedy, gdy Akido przeprowadził ją przed kamienną nawę w wielkiej grocie pełna błękitnych znaków.

Ale te słowa były inne. Te słowa śpiewały. Czuła jak płyną do głębi jej serca i opowiadają jej

tajemnice, która skrywała pieczęć…

Stała tak nieruchomo jeszcze chwile wśród blasku znaków. Potem wszystko ucichło, Runy wypaliły się i pozostaną zimę dopóki znów jakiś Torakuchi nie znajdzie się w pobliżu by opowiedzieć mu tajemnice jaskini i pieczęci.

Mai otworzyła oczy. Wciąż czuła drgania magii w powietrzu.

- To jest…Tam…za ta pieczęcią…ale…

- Śmierć?! – usłyszeli głos Kiby gdzieś za sobą.

- Bredzisz…- powiedział Nara.

Tochi skulił się, gdy kolejna fala bólu rozeszła się po jego ciele.

- Tak śmierć dla was wszystkich…

- Cokolwiek jest za tym, nie jest wstanie uśmiercić całej osady! – krzyknęła Ino.

- Doprawdy moja pani – uśmiechnął się cynicznie – A jeśli w środku śpi demon?

Tochi nagle oprzytomniał. Z trudem podniósł się na nogi. I spojrzał na ninja przed sobą.

- Ty wiesz prawda? – zaśmiał się Aslan.

- Tochi, o czym ten psychol gada? – Ino spojrzała z niepokojem na młodego chłopaka.

Tochi i trudem łapiąc oddech powiedział.

- Nie wiem…Nie jestem pewny…Ale to taka stara pieczęć…sprzed wieków…Kiedy toczyły się walki starożytnych…kiedy…

-..demony nie były tylko złym snem – dokończyła Ino.

- Tak – szepnął Torakuchi.

- Uczyli was zapewne, co się działo, gdy po świecie szalał Lisi Demon…Wtedy był bohater, który zdołał go pokonać. A teraz czy w Koncha jest bohater, którego siła wystarczy do unicestwienia potwora lub chociażby jego uwięzienia?

- Jesteś głupcem i szaleńcem, jeśli myślisz, że Ci na to pozwolimy!

- A niby jak zamierzacie mi w tym przeszkodzić, co? Trzech z was nie jest w stanie walczyć. A dziewczyna, choć piękna nie będzie w stanie mnie pokonać.

- Nawet, jeśli ci się to uda…demon to nie jest posłuszny byt…zawłaszcza ten, którego więzi

starożytna pieczęć…Zginiesz razem z nami…- Tochi ostatkiem sił wyprostował się i spróbował przywołać miecz. Ale ten nie pojawił się w jego dłoni.

- Wiem – powiedział – umrę wiedząc ze spełniłem swój obowiązek względem przodków – zesłałem na Koncha zagładę…Brakuje jeszcze ostatniego elementu tej gry. Ostatni pionek musi się stawić na planszy…

Mai biegła najszybciej jak mogła. Proszę nie, pozwól mi zdążyć, pozwól mi ich powstrzymać. Proszę…

Ujrzała wyjście z tunelu i nie zastanawiając się ze może wyskoczyć wprost na wroga popędziła w jego stronę. Wybiegła na kamienną salę. Ta samą, w której były Runy…

Pierwsze, co ujrzała to skulonego w bólu młodzieńca o błękitnych oczach. Trzymał się za bark. Drżał, ale stał na przedzie tuż przed Aslanem…

Spojrzał na nią i od razu wiedziała jedno.

- Torakuchi…

Aslan obrócił się w jej kierunku.

- Oto i jest ostatni pionek w grze…zaczynajmy, zatem – wyciągnął ręce przed siebie by zawiązać pieczęcie. Ale w tej samej chwili musiał uskoczyć przed ciosem wyprowadzonym przed młoda kunochi. Ino atakowała błyskawicznie, Nie było mowy o żadnej wielkiej technice. Musiała dać im czas by zabrali dziewczynę. Jedyna osobę jak sądziła, która jest w stanie zdjąć pieczęć skrywająca tak wielkie zgorzenie dla tych, których kochała.

- Ino! – zawołali przyjaciele.

- Na co czekacie zabierzcie ja z stąd!!!!

Wyprowadziła cios kunai, ale ten błyskawicznie został zablokowany przez przeciwnika. Druga ręką odepchnął ja od siebie z całą siłą.

- Wciąż jesteście dzieciakami…- powiedział shnobi – zamiast ja zabierać i ukrywać rozsądniej byłoby ją zabić czyż nie?

- Może i tak – powiedział Nara - ale shnobi z Konchy obowiązują zasady…

- Zresztą – dodała Ino – nie mamy prawa przelać niewinnej krwi…

Aslan zaśmiał się cynicznie.

- Takie słowa w ustach tych, co kiedyś sami ja przelewali…Wyzwali do nie równej walki, osłabionych…- ugryzł się w palec.

Shikamaru przeszedł deresz.

- Cholera Przyzwanie!!!

- Kyyyyyyyaaaaa!!!! – krzyknął Aslan i przyłożył rękę do ziemi.

W dymie pojawiła się wielka czarne zwierze przypominające hienę. Zawyło przeraźliwie i skierowało spojrzenie swoich przekrwionych oczu na grupkę młodych.

- Powiedz mi Shikamaru masz jakiś pomysł – spytał, Kiba który nagle znalazł się tuż za Ino.

- Kiba! Co ty tu robisz?! Schowaj się!

- Daj spokój Ino. Już lepsza śmierć w taki sposób niż czekanie na niego aż sam po mnie przyjdzie…

- Kiba?

- Zresztą – uśmiechnął się – zawsze się mogę przydać jako tarcza.

- Idioto nie czas na takie żarty!!! – Ino mimowolnie się uśmiechnęła.

- Zabij…- powiedział Aslan.

Bestia ruszyła, gdy nagle sporej wielkości kamień dotkliwie uderzył ja w głowę. Mai stała w pozie świadczącej, że nie ma dziś dobrego dnia i ze ktoś tu zaraz mocno pożałuje, że doprowadził ja do takiego stanu. Nawet, jeśli to miałby być 6 metrowe zwierze o zębach kruszących skały.

- Tak bardzo chcesz śmierci… to ja Ci ją dam…No, choć zobaczymy, co zrobisz bez

klucza…- podniosła kamieni jeszcze raz z całej siły rzuciła nim w bestię. Szczęście w nieszczęściu trafiła prawie w oko. Oszalała z bólu i gniewu hiena rzuciła się na nią…Oślepiło ja błękitne światło…

Czterej członkowie ANBU błyskawicznie przeskakiwali po gałęziach drzew. Na przedzie był wysoki czarnowłosy młodzieniec. Jego twarz skryta pod maska była nieprzenikniona. Dowodził grupa. Zatrzymał się gwałtownie. Pozostała trójka zrobiła to samo.

- Coś widzisz?- spytał jeden z skrytobójców.

- Nie jestem pewny, to zbyt daleko jeszcze…Ale coś się dzieje. Chakra aż świszczy w powietrzu.

- Będzie gorąco?

- Prawdopodobnie...Pospieszmy się – powiedział i ruszył do przodu pozostawiając za sobą tylko szmer wiatru.

Mai poczuła, że cos ciężkiego i ciepłego powoli przygniata ja ku ziemi. Kiedy oczy ponownie odzyskały zdolność widzenia. Zobaczyła oślepiona bestię miotająca się z wściekłością po całej Sali. Tuz nad swoja głowa ujrzała skrzywiona bólem twarz złotowłosego chłopaka.

- Nic dziwnego ze ta linia jest prawie wymarła…skoro robicie takie głupie rzeczy – spróbował się uśmiechnąć – nic dziwnego, że trzeba Was bronić…

Mai zobaczyła, że lewy bark krwawi nienaturalnie czarną krwią…

- To trucizna.! Nie możesz tak walczyć – powiedziała, gdy widziała, że próbuje się podnieść.

- To nic - powiedział. - Wiem ja nie mogę…Ale on tak..

Aslan stal wyprostowany i zaciskał pięści.

- Głupia dziewczyno! Myślisz ze to mnie powstrzymasz, jak nie ty to ktoś inny…Wolisz zginąć tak? Nie ma sprawy zginiecie wszyscy…Asroth!!!

Bestia zawyła i natychmiast ruszyła na Mai i Tochiego wspartego na jej ramieniu.

- Zajmij …się resztą …Byakko – powiedział Tochi i bezwładnie opadł na kolana Mai. Objęła go rękami jakby próbując zasłonić go przez wielkimi pazurami bestii, które zaraz miały ich dosięgnąć. Przysłonił ją cień. Zamknęła oczy czekając na śmierć, ale ta nie nadeszła.

Za to rozległy się ryczenie i silny podmuch tuż nad jej głową. Poczuła ze cala sala drży od tego czegoś.

Po drugiej stronie sali wielkie cielsko podniosło się właśnie po upadku. Uderzenie było tak

silne, że z sufitu zleciało kilka kamieni. Wszystko drżało. Nad omdlałym Tochi i młodą Noor stal wielki biały tygrys.

Jego błękitne oczy patrzyły zimno na wroga, który wciąż chwiejne stal na nogach.

- Ty jesteś Byakko – szepnęła Mai. Biały tygrys spojrzał na nią łagodnie.

- Zajmij się nim…- usłyszała w swoim sercu nim wielki kot skoczył na wroga. Ostre pazury

toczyły błyskawice rozrywając wszystko na swej drodze. Bestia zawyła z bólu, gdy Byakko po raz kolejny rzucił nią o ścianę.

Aslan próbował wykorzystać osłupienie i zadać Mai śmiertelny cios. Ale zmysły Byakko działały szybciej niż mu się wydawało. Wielki biały ogon uderzył z całej siły i wyrzucił go w górę wprost na wiszące stalagmity…Bestia rozpłynęła się w powietrzu wraz z jego śmiercią.

Młodzi ninja stanieli osłupiali wokół Mai, gdy wielki kot skierował się miękko w ich stronę.

Mai nie zwracała na nich uwagi przesunęła ręką nad raną Tochiego i wyszeptała jakieś słowa, które same pojawiły się gdzieś w jej umyśle. Powoli na twarz młodego wojownika wracało życie.

- Nic mu nie będzie? – spytał Shikamaru.

- Krew Torakuchi płynie w jego żyłach…nic mu nie będzie - usłyszeli głos Byakko, choć nie poruszył on nawet wąsem.

- Zresztą – tu spojrzał na Mai – on chce żyć przecież jeszcze nie zakończył swojej misji….Za to moja rola się zakończyła…- powiedział i rozpłynął się w powietrzu.

- Czy ktoś mi wytłumaczy, co tu się do licha dzieje? Miecze wyjmowane z ciała to jakoś przeżyje, ale pojawiające się z nikąd tygrysy o wzroście 6 metrów to już nie za bardzo, co to do licha było? – Ino powiedziała to, o czym inni tylko myśleli.

- To była Święta Bestia – powiedział Mai, na której kolanach wciąż leżał Tochi - on zawarł z nią przymierze…

Zapadło kłopotliwe milczenie.

- Eee z ta wielka białą kicią?

- On się nazywa Byakko – powiedział Tochi podnosząc się z kolan Mai – nie nazywaj go lepiej kicia, bo ci pogoni kota…

- Ej Tochi chłopie żyjesz? – Kiba wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Mai spojrzała na niego a później na młodą kunochi. Wstała i powiedziała:

- Jeśli pozwolisz to zajmę się Twoimi ranami a także pozostałymi. Tyle mogę zrobić w podzięce za ratunek.

Ino spojrzała na nią z wdzięcznością.

- Będziemy wdzięczni.

- Ale najpierw z stąd wyjdźmy. Nie podoba mi się ta jaskinia – powiedział Shikamaru a cala grupa przyznała mu rację.

Gdy tylko znaleźli się na zewnątrz Tochi się wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i powiedział.

- Ta jaskinia kryje zbyt wiele tajemnic, które nie powinny zostać odkryte. Lepiej niech pochłonie je ziemia.

Mai zajęta dotąd leczeniem Kiby odwróciła się w jego stronę. Dostrzegł jej wzrok i w zawahał się, ale ona przytaknęła mu.

- Tak będzie lepiej, choć nie uważam by nawet pozostawiona w tym stanie będzie stanowić jakieś zagrożenie.

- Ale ta pieczęć! – zawołała Ino.

- Pieczęć? – spytała Mai, – o czym wy mówcie?

Spojrzeli na siebie pytająco. Misja wydawała się coraz bardziej skomplikowana.

- To nie była pieczęć, która zamykała jakiegoś demona zagłady? – upewnił się w pełni wyleczony Kiba.

- Ależ skąd…To zupełnie niegroźna rzecz

Zapadło kolejne kłopotliwe milczenie. W końcu przemówił ponownie Kiba:

- Wiecie ja chyba nie chce wiedzieć, dla czego strugaliśmy z siebie bohaterów…

- Dokładnie – powiedziała Ino – niech już lepiej pozostanie, że to był wielki demon…

Po chwili wszyscy wybuchneli śmiechem, który rozniósł się szeroko po okolicy.


	8. Chapter 8

10

**ROZDZIAŁ VIII**

**POWRÓT**

Zwabił ich radosny śmiech. Pięć roześmianych postaci stało na niewielkiej polanie przed wejściem do jaskini. Mimo widocznych na ubraniach śladach walki i długiej drogi byli uśmiechnięci i pogodni.. Czterej ANBU prawie bezszelestnie wyłonili się z cienia lasu. Jednakże ich pojawienie zostało natychmiast zauważone. Wysoki młodzian o błękitnych oczach odruchowo zasłonił ładna szatynkę.

- Spokojnie Tochi – powiedziała łagodnie Ino – to nasi.

Torakuchi opuścił gardę, lecz wciąż badawczo się przyglądał przybyszom. Byli zamaskowani i tajemniczy. Wyczul ich siłę i dziwną ulgę, jaka malowała się na twarzach towarzyszy, gdy się tylko pojawili.

- Wszyscy cali i zdrowi, znaleźliśmy po drodze 3 trupy wrogich ninja. Rozumiem ze to wasza sprawka – powiedział czarnowłosy.

- Shikamaru Nara ogłasza ze zadanie wykonane – powiedział z nuta ironii Shika.

- Ech i po co przysyłali ANBU, przecież już po sprawie, daliśmy sobie rade sami – mruczał pod nosem Kiba.

ANBU milczeli, wyglądało to trochę dziwnie jakby podzielono się na dwie grupy. Czarnowłosy westchnął:

- W każdym razie misja zakończona, sukcesem. Zaczekamy do rana a potem wyruszymy w drogę powrotna.

Spojrzał na Tochiego i stojącą obok Mai.

- Tsunade-sama wysłała posłańca do wewnętrznego Królestwa, wasi towarzysze powinni na Was czekać w Koncha lub przynajmniej być przynajmniej drodze, gdy tam dotrzemy.

Tochi skłonił się lekko.

- Dziękuje powiedział.

Ino uśmiechnął się łagodnie.

- Ej Neji coś ty się nagle taki oficjalny zrobił – powiedziała, gdy podeszła do czarnowłosego.

Jej dwaj towarzysze aż podskoczyli.

- Co Neji?!

Kiba skoncentrował resztki chakry w nosie. Zapach był dziwnie znajomy. Czarnowłosy zdjął maskę, został zdemaskowany wiec chodzenie w masce ANBU nie było już konieczne. Czarne włosy rozsypały się na ramiona. Twarz miał łagodna, lecz wystarczyło spojrzeć w te oczy by wiedzieć ze maja przed sobą mistrza we władaniu Byakuganem,.

- Ino jak zwykle pełna koncentracja, misje ci służą…

Ino uśmiechnęła się promienie.

- No wiesz trochę się za siebie wzięłam.

- Po prostu nie chciałaś zostać w tyle za Sakurą, przyznaj się – gdyby nie niesamowity refleks młodego shnobi, do Konchy wróciłaby o jedną osobę mniej.

Shikamaru przyglądał się scenie przez chwilę, po czym rzekł.

- Neji, jakim cudem dotarliście tu tak szybko? Czyżbyście wyruszyli tu zaraz po nas?

Skrytobójca spojrzał na niego swoim przenikliwym wzrokiem. Mierzyli się przez chwilę, po czym Neji powiedział.

- Nie, wracamy z innej misji. Dostaliśmy wiadomość po drodze. Byliśmy najbliżej więc nas przysłano, zwłaszcza, że nasze zadanie zakończyło się również sukcesem. Shika powiedz w ogóle, co was się stało, że tak wyglądacie.

- Dobra no, więc tak…

Mai przysłuchiwała się rozmowie. Młody shnobi zrobił na niej wrażenie. Bił od niego niesamowity autorytet i siła. Przypomina naszych w tej postawie pełnej dumy, pomyślała i spojrzała na Tochiego. Wciąż wpatrywał się w jaskinie. Nie tylko ona uchwyciła jego przelotne spojrzenie. Tochi spojrzał jeszcze raz na Mai. I ponownie podniósł rękę. Zamierzał zniszczyć wejście do groty i tym samych pochować pod ziemia wszystkie jej tajemnice.

- Co jest w tej jaskini? – spytał jeden z ANBU.

- Ciało przywódcy i jakieś znaki Torakuchi – bez emocji powiedział Kiba i pogłaskał Akamaru, który wesoło merdał ogonem.

- Znaki? – spytał drugi z ANBU.

- Runy – powiedziała spokojnie Mai, która wyłoniła się za ramienia młodego Torakuchi. – Stanowią pewnego rodzaju magiczną barierę.

Neji spojrzał na nią badawczym wzrokiem:

- Potrafisz ją zdjąć? – spytał nie spuszczając z niej spojrzenia białych oczu.

Kapłanka wytrzymała spojrzenie. Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie:

- Nie potrawę. Przynajmniej z tym poziomem wiedzy, jaką teraz dysponuje. To stare runy starożytnych, tylko Mistrzowie Pieczęci potrafią je zdjąć.

Mówiła z takim spokojem i pewnością, że ANBU spojrzeli po sobie. Ale Neji drążył dalej:

- Ale wiesz, co za nimi spoczywa?

Tochi spojrzał na niego z ukosa. Nie podobał mu się ten czarnowłosy. Czuł do niego dziwny szacunek, ale jego niezwykła przenikliwość napawała go obawa. Wydawało się, że potrafił przeniknąć człowieka na wylot.

Mai złapała się ręka za brodę jakby się zastanawiając się, jakich słów powinna użyć.

- Po części, mówiłam już to bardzo stare runy…

- Przeczytaj – powiedział Neji i ruszył w stronę wejścia…

Stanieli przed ścianą błyszczącą błękitnym światłem. Tochi wpatrywał się w nie w skupieniu. Nigdy jeszcze znaki przodków nie wydawały mu się tak piękne i tak niebezpieczne w swym majestacie i potędze, która potrafiła uwięzić.

- Neji, czy to konieczne? - spytała Ino.

- Wiesz, że tak.

Wszyscy skierowali wzrok na młodego dowódcę. Wszyscy czuli się bardzo niepewnie. Podali w wątpliwość słowa Mai o nieszkodliwości tego zapisu i tajemnicy pieczęci. Wiedzieli również ze obowiązkiem ANBU jest sprawdzenie czy wszystko w porządku. W świetle zaistniałej sytuacji i słów, jakie rzucał Aslan, musieli mieć pewność.

Mai uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, podeszła do ściany. Wśród bladego światła run rozpoczęła czytać:

- _„Oto przesłanie dla tych, którzy niosą w sobie jasne światło życia. W imię odwiecznego przymierza, zważcie i uszanujcie miejsce, nad którym stoicie gdyż jest symbolem tego, co przeminęło, tego, co przeminie, gdy nadejdzie czas i tego, co w swym blasku będzie trwać wiecznie…"_

- Zaczyna się nader romantycznie - powiedział Kiba szeptem do Ino

Mai kontynuowała:

- „ _… Mocą dana nam przez Bogów pieczętujemy to miejsce by chroniło spokój tych, co w odwieczny zapadli sen"_

- To grobowiec… - powiedziała Ino.

- Tak – powiedział Tochi – dlatego chciałbym zniszczyć wejście do jaskini, by już nikt nie zakłócił im spokoju.

Neji wpatrywał się w błękitne symbole. Po chwili milczenia spytał:

- Czy to wszystko?

Mai przytaknęła:

- Tak, tak mówią runy.

- Dobrze, zatem, wyjdźmy i rozbijmy obóz. Przed nami daleka droga. Przyda się nam odpoczynek.

Spojrzał, na Tochiego i ich oczy spotkały się na chwilę. Przyglądali się w sobie w milczeniu, badawczo. Żaden nie spuścił wzroku. W końcu uznali ze pojedynek się zakończył.

- Możesz zabezpieczyć wejście. Nie widzę ku temu przeszkód.

Wyszli na zewnątrz. Tochi wyciągnął rękę przed siebie i wzywając znane sobie tylko siły wskazał na jaskinie. Niebo pociemniało zupełnie. Rozległ się głuchy huk, gdy błękitny piorun roztrzaskał skały. Potem kolejne uderzenie i jeszcze jedne. Niczym ogromny młot błyskawice kruszyły kamienie, stopiły je i skuły w jedno.

- Gdy to zastygnie wejście do tunelu zostanie całkowicie zablokowane. – powiedział i uczuł dziwną ulgę w sercu, jakby dopełnij jakiegoś obowiązku, z którym tyle zalegał. - Teraz odpocznijmy

Wszyscy przytaknęli zgodnie. Nad skapanym w blasku zachodzącego Krajem Ognia powoli zaczynała swój nocny koncert orkiestra cykad.

Podzielili warty, zjedli mały acz sycący posiłek i położyli się do snu. Większość zapadła kamiennym snem. Bo choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznali młodzi byli bardzo wyczerpani. Walka z nieznanym przeciwnikiem, niezwykle rzeczy, jakich byli świadkami powoli odpływały gdzieś daleko. W tej chwili śnili o radosnym powrocie, jaki ich czekał. O spokoju i bezpieczeństwie, jakie gwarantowała im Koncha. Przynajmniej do następnej misji.

Tochi leżał obok Mai i słyszał jej spokojny oddech. Był zmęczony, ciepło wypitej herbaty rozeszło się po dziele i czul jak ogarnia go błoga senność. Mógł spać spokojnie aż do rana. Swoją warte miał jako drugi i dopiero niedawno ją skończył. Noc był cicha wiec z łatwością usłyszał szepty za swoimi plecami. Wśród śpiewu cykad rozpoznał aksamitny glos Ino.

- Czyli nawet Byakugan…

- Tak, nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałem. Nawet moje oczy nie potrafią tego przeniknąć. Nie mowie nawet o zobaczeniu, ale nie potrafię nic wyczuć. Grota za ściana jest oddzielona jakby od tego świata…

- To, dlatego pozwoliłeś Tochiemu zasypać wejście, prawda – powiedziała Yamanaka – stara zasada, jak się nie wie, co się pilnuje to lepiej to pilnować jeszcze lepiej.

Neji spojrzał na młoda kunochi, która właśnie podawała mu kubek z herbata. Uśmiechnął się, co było wyjątkowo rzadkie na jego zwykle tak pozbawionej emocji twarzy.

- Naprawdę się zmieniłaś Ino.

- No wiesz – powiedziała przeciągając się jak kotka – dziewczyna musi sobie radzić w życiu. Do tego jak mi się trafi roztrzepany facet to ktoś będzie musiał mieć głowę na karku – powiedział i rzuciła zalotne spojrzenie w stronę śpiącego Kiby.

Neji uśmiechnął się ponownie zawadiacko. Ino zrozumiała ze została przyłapana i swoim zwyczajem próbowała obrócić wszystko w żart.

- Idź spać, moja kolej was popilnować. Lepiej wypocznij, bo jak dostanę jeszcze jednego faceta pod opiekę to chyba zwariuje.

Więcej Tochi nie usłyszał. Sen zwyciężył z ciekawością i młody Torakuchi poczuł jak odpływa w błogi stan marzeń sennych.

Poruszali się znacznie wolniej niż dotychczas zeszłą stronę. Mai mimo wielkich chęci nie była przyzwyczajona do skakania po drzewach i szybkiego marszu. Próbowała nadrobić swoja nieprzydatność i stracony czas, jaki był jej powodem zajmując się przygotowaniem posiłków. Bo, mimo iż Ino starała się jak mogła, jedynie herbata nadawała się do wypicia. Jednak z chęcią pomagała Mai przygotowywać posiłki. Tochi rozmawiał z Kiba, który oprócz gadania z przyjacielem zajmował się głównie docinaniem Ino. Co zwykle kończyło się draką i radosna ucieczką wyżej wymienionego, któremu towarzyszyło dopingowanie Shikamaru i Dwóch ANBU. Neji jak przystało na dowódcę cala drogę był milczący, zajmował się rozstawianiem wart i wyznaczaniem szlaku, na co wszyscy chętnie się godzili a zwłaszcza Shikamaru, który wręcz nie ukrywał radości ze zdjęto niego upierdliwa rolę dowódcy. W radosnych nastrojach wkrótce zbliżyli się do znajomej bramy. Ta brama pożegnała ich ostatnim razem a teraz jakby machając do nich wesoło witała ich w domu. Wszyscy poczuli ulgę, gdy przekroczyli jej skrzydła. Byli w domu.

Tuż przy bramie, oczekiwał ich mały oddział ANBU. Gdy tylko ich zobaczyli jeden czekających zniknął w oparach dymu.

Pewnie poszedł zawiadomić Tsunade-sama o naszym powrocie, myślał Shikamaru.

Gdy dotarli pod rezydencję Hokage już czekała na nich Shizume. Wszystkim oprócz Nejiego i Shikamaru, któremu mimo starań nie udało się wykręcić mogli udać się na spoczynek.

Tochi i Mai poszli razem z nimi gdyż Tsunade pragnęła z nimi pomówić. Shizume dodała, że jest też mała niespodzianka.

Gdy tylko weszli do gabinetu, Tochi rozpoznał znajomą twarz. W surowej twarzy i łagodnych błękitnych oczach rozpoznał Mashiego, jednego z Fechmistrzów klanu Torakuchi. Skłonił się nisko Tsunade po czym pokłonił się także jemu jak nakazywał mu obyczaj i zobowiązania wobec rodu i starszego ranga.

Mashi spojrzał na niego z dumą jak patrzy mistrz na ucznia, gdy ten przynosi mu honor przed drugim mistrzem.

- Cóż, jaki ojciec taki syn. Wykapany Cid, nawet ochlapany w błocie błyskał elokwencją i taktem – powiedział i roześmiał się.

Tochi podniósł na niego roześmiane oczy.

- Dobrze się spisałeś mój chłopcze.

- Nie udałoby mi się gdyby nie pomoc przyjaciół z Konchy.

Tsunade uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. O tak wiele się zmieniło od czasu, kiedy po raz pierwszy spotkała tego chłopaka w swoim gabinecie.

- A ta młoda dama, która patrzy na mnie z takim rozbawieniem to z pewnością Mai.

Mai uśmiechnęła się łagodnie. W jasnym świetle dnia, mimo widocznych na jej twarzy śladów podroży. Z jasnym pogodnymi oczami, patrzącymi z oddaniem na Tochiego wyglądała zjawiskowo.

- Mai Noor Torakuchi – przedstawia się i z gracja złożyła wyrazy szacunku.

- Mai – powiedziała Tsunade- masz wyjątkowe szczęście. Nie każda dziewczyna zostaje uprowadzona i odbita przez takiego fajnego chłopaka – tu Tsunade posłała wesoły uśmiech do Tochiego, który natychmiast spłoną rumieńcem.

Mashi zaśmiał się radośnie.

- Ratuje niewiasty, gania się z Huskym po wilczym jarze a truchleje pod wzrokiem kobiety. Jeszcze wiele nauki przed tobą młodzieńcze.

- Kiedy wyruszacie? – spytała Tsunade – Proponuje Wam zostać kilka dni by nabrać sił przed dalsza podróżą. Przydzielę wam eskortę aż do granicy.

- Droga Tsunade–hime- powiedział fechmistrz i z całym urokiem, jaki posiadła ten niezwykły ród ujął dłoń Hokage oddając na niej pocałunek – dziękuję, ale to nie będzie konieczne. Jeżeli młodzi pozwolą to wyruszymy jutro po południu. Eskorta też nie będzie konieczna. Nasi przyjaciele czekają na nas przed Kurhanem Shiryu.

Tochi i jakby ocknął się ze snu. Niemożliwe czyżby…

- No młodzi lecie wypocząć, coś zjeść, bo jutro ruszamy. Ja zaś musze pozostać w towarzystwie tej piękności i przekazać jej zamówienia na misję, jakie powierza Konoha ród Torakuchi.

Oddalili się, zatem w pośpiechu, zanurzeni we własnych myślach.

Nazajutrz pożegnali się z przyjaciółmi i ruszyli ku bramie. Konaha jeszcze przez chwile żegnała ich swymi odgłosami, po czym był już tylko las. Poruszali się na piechotę bez pośpiechu. Tochi początkowo nalegałby wezwać Bestie, ale Mashi z uśmiechem stwierdził ze nie ma potrzebny korzystać z praw przymierza dla tak błahej rzeczy. Spojrzeli po sobie i szli dalej. Odeszli kilka mil od Konohy i znaleźli się nad niewielkim jeziorem. Tochi pamiętał je ze swej drogi do wioski. Ale wtedy pokonywał ja w pośpiechu i w nocy. Dopiero teraz zauważył jak piękne było. Przystanął na chwile by nacieszyć oczy. Mai również stanęła. Fechmistrz spojrzał na nich z uśmiechem, wyszeptał w duchu słowa o młodości, uśmiechnął się, po czym spoglądając na, Wo, które służyło czasem jako zegarek.

- No my jesteśmy punktualni, mam nadzieje ze się nie spóźnia.

- Spóźnia się, kto? – Mai wyglądała na zdziwioną.

Serce Tochiego zabiło szybciej, gdy nad jeziorem zawisł cień. Powoli, łagodnie niczym piórko na gładkiej tafli jeziora osiadł podniebny okręt Królestwa. Białe żagle migotały w słońcu.

- Jeden z Srebrnej Armady – oto Izis. Nie jest zbyt duży, ale jako transport do domu całkiem wygodny. No i nie zapominajmy – puścił oczko- ze będziecie mieć doskonale miejsce by wspólnie podziwiać gwiazdy.

Ze śmiechem ruszyli ku jezioru, gdzie spuszczona właśnie szalupy by zabrały ich z brzegu.

Gdy tylko stanęli na pokładzie. Wykrzyknięto rozkaz. Serce ashteru rozbłysło magicznym blaskiem, białe żagle rozkwitły na masztach i Izis poszybowała ku Królestwu Północy.

- Zbierz mnie do domu – wyszeptała Mai i zamknęła oczy.

**EPILOG**

Była pogodna noc. Gwiazdy migotały łaskawie i rozświetlały skryte w ciemnościach niebiosa. Mai stała oparta o balustradę. Wpatrywała się w śpiący świat, który zostawiali pod sobą. Izis niosła ich lekko i spokojnie. Usłyszała kroki i zobaczyła Tochiego. Maił na sobie biało- niebieski strój z godłem swego klanu. Podszedł do niej i przez chwile w milczeniu wpatrywali się w gwiazdy.

- Czy mogę cię o cos spytać? – powiedział Tochi, nie odrywając wzroku od gwiazd.

- Jasne…

- Czemu…wtedy w jaskini...czemu nie powiedziałaś im prawdy – spytał i popatrzył jej w oczy.

Mai uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

- Tochi przecież powiedziałam im prawdę. Tylko nie całą. – zamilkła na chwile – Czy myślisz, że źle zrobiłam zakrywając przed ich oczami to, czego na razie nie muszą się obawiać… Na co jeszcze nie przyszedł czas…

- Nie – powiedział – to była słuszna decyzja. Jeszcze nie nadszedł czas na ta walkę…Oby nadszedł jak najpóźniej…

Gdzieś w pogrążonej mrokiem jaskini w Kraju Ognia, niebieskim światłem migocą runy pieczęci Torakuchi…

„_Oto przesalanie dla tych, którzy niosą w sobie jasne światło życia. W imię odwiecznego przymierza, zważcie i uszanujcie miejsce, nad którym stoicie gdyż jest symbolem tego, co przeminęło, tego, co przeminie, gdy nadejdzie czas i tego, co w swym blasku będzie trwać wiecznie._

_Mocą dana nam przez Bogów pieczętujemy to miejsce by chroniło spokój tych, co w odwieczny zapadli sen._

_Niechaj śpiące w nim zło zamknięte będzie póki to, co było osobno jednością się nie stanie, aż do dnia, gdy narodzi się bohater w ognia cień z ojców spowity, miłością matki broniony. Z Torakuchi nie będzie, on z Cienia powstanie, tajfun jego znakiem w ręku miecz ognisty"_


End file.
